Remembrance
by Hyperdrive 24
Summary: Loki falls and finds himself where he least expected, with whom he least expected. The last person he ever thought he would have a civil conversation with, let alone, a friendship? Jane has been having these weird dreams, flashes of memories she had forgotten. Or had they been suppressed? "Why didn't you tell me?" "Because you were better without me,"
1. prologue- The Fall

**Hello all and welcome to the prologue of Remembrance, I am posting up my first multi chapter fanfic for marvel's world of Thor. So I have sent some time reading lots…. And lots of fics for Thor and well, I really wanted to add my own, but I tell you it was hard to come up with something original! These guys have written so much on here for this. But finally I think I might have got something. So I stayed up late thinking about a plot, then rethinking a plot then settled on this idea. So I hope you guys will all like it and enjoy reading it as I will enjoy writing it. The events of this fic start at the end of the first Thor movie cover the Avengers then Thor the Dark World. Some things will be changed to fit my plot but hopefully not much! And I will let you know why I had to without giving too much of the story away. There will be a preview at the end of this for the first chapter. This is just the prologue but the website has called it chapter 1. I just don't want anyone to get confused.**

 **Please read and I hope that you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Prologue - The Fall**

Loki looked into the eyes of his father and brother. No; they were not his family they had lied to him all of his life. Thor, he might not have. But Loki knew what he thought of Frost Giants. He had lead them to battle against them almost killing their friends. His friends. Loki thought bitterly. They were never mine. He had been made king legally but they saw fit to treat him as a usurper, and disobeyed his orders. And he was the one blamed? Why? Oh yes because of what he was.

Thor was pleading with him, but he couldn't hear the words. If he held on, it was another life full of lies with a family that wasn't even his to call such, constantly with the lingering of betrayal; constantly in the shadow of The Mighty Thor once again. No he could not go back to that; he could never go back to that. All off his life the All-Father had said that they were both born to be kings. Lies! All of it was a lie. And the pain was too great.

With one last look into his- he caught himself; the All-Father's eyes, he let go of Gungnir and fell. The pain was still there but not at the same time. The Void was a mass of contradictions. He saw the inside of Yaggdrasil and all of her branches as he fell through and past them. Her hidden pathways he knew all too well passing as nothing but blurs. And down and down he went, in an endless fall with not bottom to the pit. There was a reason it was called The Void after all. The cosmos vanished, constellations, moons and planets just vanished.

His body was crushed and exploded. Was this what happened to all beings that fell into The Void? Or was this only how an Aesir reacted. He stumbled over his thoughts for a second time. He was not Aesir, he was Jotun, a monstrous Frost Giant. The very same as the ones he was taught to hate, to despise. And he did, by The Nine he loathed the hideous monsters! And he was one of them. He realized then, how little he actually knew about them. He knew enough! He knew enough to hate them, and that was all he needed, all he wanted to know.

Suddenly all sensation left, leaving him with nothing, not even a tingle in his little finger; nothing but numb sensation. He stayed this was for a countless time, years could have past or merely seconds, he would never know. His lungs were screaming to breath, but there was no air, no light. He closed his eyes; at least he imagined that he did, and hoped for this to be the end. Please. He called out. Please…

Pain… There was pain; everywhere. It spread from his feet up his body then centred at the base of his skull in a tight knot of searing agony. The knot then grew spines and spread into his chest, from his chest into his limbs. Loki opened his eyes; the darkness was fading away like curtain being drawn slowly back from a window. The light flooded into his eyes and he blinked up at the bright sky. The stars where further away then he remembered them to be on Asgard. Memories flooded back, he fell, and this was not Asgard. With this realization, he saw that the stars were indeed, not the same as the ones he had spent thousands of years watching. There were also buildings, glowing buildings. No, they just had lights shining from them, their light drowning out the night sky. He became slowly aware that he was lying down on his back against something hard. He was about to close his eyes and go to sleep when a sudden jolt of pain shot through his shoulder. He grimaced, trying to focus on a figure leaning over him. If his mind had been in full working order he would have glared at the being patting his arm causing his pain. But there were too many lights blaring and flashing at him. More shadowy figures were hurrying towards him. An attack? He wanted to bolt to his feet but he only managed to twitch his fingers. He hissed a sigh of pain. Sounds started to join the return of his other senses. It was like a wave had hit him, blasting him with too much information. He groaned and closed his eyes. Just let him sleep. The being next to him was apparently not going to let him do that, and kept slapping his cheek. He groggily opened his eyes again. Would they just let him rest! He tried to glare at the one slapping him, but everything came to a screeching stop. The woman slapping his cheek had stopped and held his face in her hands; a mortal woman. He stared at her, he knew her face. She appeared younger here, but he knew her. He was on Midgard. The realization wasn't as ground shattering as it should have been, he couldn't think two straight sentences. And he felt drained. More drained than he had ever him his life. The mortal pulled back and shouted something into the crowd which had gathered round him and the woman. Their faces swam in and out of focus. Shock and horror the main emotions present in their slack jaws and wide eyes. And there was fear too. It was a different fear than the one he had seen on mortals' faces when he sent The Destroyer to that little town where Thor had been. She turned back to him and started speaking; panic was the underlying tone he could get from her expression. He guessed she was trying to reassure him. She looked on the edge of hysteria; her pupils were dilated to almost encompass her iris. She was stroking his cheek tenderly, and then yelling again into the crowd. None did anything other then stare at them with hands covering mouths and some holding each other. That was not what she had wanted them to do. She looked angry, then moved back and hurriedly pulled out a device from her coat pocket. She then started to talk into it, her hands were shaking.

Loki tuned his head and saw a plastic badge hanging from a cord on her neck; it confirmed what he already knew. Loki stared at her again, confused. What in The Nine was going on? She laid the phone on the ground next to him and held his face again. Now, he began to fully hear what she was saying to him. The words were a bit disjointed but soon clear, full sentences were formed.

"It's gonna be okay," she said her brown hair fell forwards over her face. He just stared at her. "Don't worry an ambulance is on the way." Jane Foster held his cheeks with a tenderness only his mother had shown him. The mortal didn't know him, yet she showed him tenderness. She wouldn't do this if she knew him. If she knew what he was. Her voice was shaking. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," she kept repeating. Black splotches were coming from the corners of his eyes and taking over his vision, pulling him back under. He didn't know what to say, so he said nothing. He should keep he guard up, push her away, Something! He didn't want to. He just wanted to sleep. He let the black take over and went limp in her arms.

* * *

 **So that's the prologue what did you think? Loki has landed himself in a pretty pickle and why does Jane look younger? All of these will be answered in due time but if you have any questions please leave a review or send me a PM.**

 **Preview: Jane: "I'm gonna keep calling you that till you tell me your name,"**

 **Loki: "Its-…. Loki,"**


	2. Chapter 1- Tall Dark and Handosme

**Wow ok this is a really long chapter (much longer than I had intended) 9 pages of my word doc! But oh well. All the more story to read aye. ;) So the start of this will be from Jane's point of view. And while I crack on a bit with the next two chapters I will leave you with this. THE OFFICAL FIRST CHAPTER!**

 **ps. I'm hoping to be updating this story every two weeks, there is a lot of plot and I need to get it right and the character development too, that's a real pain in the butt, :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- Tall Dark and Handsome**

Jane sighed and rolled her neck to work out the kinks. Her dorm was eerily quiet without her loud room-mate. Don't get her wrong though, she loved it. Finally, she was able to get some of her thesis done -without someone coming at three in the morning drunk as a skunk. Jane frowned. She had never really understood that saying; why would a skunk be drunk? She shook her head; her mind was wondering now. Maybe it was time for a break? She looked at the clock on her wall; 1:39am. Oops; she had done it again, worked without eating. When was the last time she ate? Thinking about it, she remembered having a cereal bar for breakfast, oh she had a coffee! She looked at the now long cold untouched beverage. With a sigh Jane pushed away from her desk and frowned as painful pins and needles starting in her legs. She shook them in an attempt to get the circulation back. Close but no cigar. Jane thought again, she had no idea what that saying meant either, as she limped into the shared kitchen to make a new mug of coffee.

The mug was filled and she was breathing in its sweet smell when her phone started to ring from somewhere. Where had she put it? She hastily put her mug down splashing scolding coffee on her hand. She yelped and cursed, jumping back knocking into a stray chair she had used that morning to get into the top cupboard. The chair tripped her over and she landed on her butt, smacking the back of her head into one of the lower cupboards. With a pained curse she rubbed the back of her head as she crawled into her room and searched for her phone. By the time she found it, it had stopped ringing. She found it under her bed with her lab notes for some reason -which she couldn't remember. She crawled out from under her bed slowly, minding her head, and flipped her phone open. There was a missed call and a message, both from Don. Jane ran a hand through her hair. They hadn't had chance to talk in the last two days. She read the text; it was just him asking if she was free to go out for a meal. Really she should say yes, but….

Jane sat on her bed and the springs creaked under her weight. She sat there staring at the wall for a while. When she glanced back at the clock she realized she had been sat there for half an hour. Time for bed.

Jane stripped out of her jeans and took her bar off as well. She crawled under the covers in her knickers and T-shirt. Don was probably just finishing up his night shift at the hospital. She looked one last time at her phone again, and then decided to deal with the text when the sun had risen.

It had started off as an OK day, she woke up remembered to drink her coffee, got to the university and… she had left all of her lab notes under her bed. She had to drive back for them because there was no way she was going to remember everything she had written. So she went all the way back, was late for her lecture, had to skip lunch to make her next one, had a drink of water that spilled over her top and soaked through so that her bar was showing. All in all she was now most certainly not having a good day. And now it was the end on it. She was sitting in traffic waiting for the lights to turn green so that she could finally go home. The lights turned green.

It happened so fast, it was over in the blink of an eye. She drove on and all the lights in the city flickered for a second. There a man suddenly appeared, standing in the middle of the intersection. She swerved and struck him with the side of her car. It was a hard impact and it threw her to the side, smacking her head against the window. Jane was dazed for a minute, blood was running down the side of her temple. Quickly she remembered the man outside her car and she dashed out, fumbling with her belt. She hovered over him shaking his arm. His eyes were unfocused but he slowly started to respond, by looking at her with slow blinks. She tried to get someone to call an ambulance. All the while she was holding onto the man trying to get him to stay awake. In the end she had to call 911. But he closed his eyes and went limp in her arms shortly after. God no!

"Hey, hey!" Jane patted the man's cheek again, but he didn't stir. God he was so pale! "Come on, please, please wake up, please be alive!" she kept begging. But he just lay there unresponsive. "Shit!" she cursed. This guy had just appeared in the road, in front of her car, and she had hit him. _I killed him_. She thought. She fumbled her shaking fingers under his chin and pressed them to his neck. Thank god, there was a pulse, but it was slow, very slow. Agonizing minutes passed before the ambulance arrived. By this time Jane was a jittering nervous wreck. Blue and red lights flashed and the siren blasting out as the gathered crowd moved away but still lingered, too curious to see the sight of a man lying down on the tarmac after getting hit by a car. The medics rushed out, yanking open the doors and pulling out the collapsible stretcher. They swarmed around Jane and the man, pushing her back.

"What happened?" a stocky lady asked Jane in a rush.

"I hit him with my car," she replied. "He just appeared." Jane took a few steps back and tangled her hands in her hair.

"Alright!" the lady shouted instructions. They checked his pulse and put his neck in a brace. "Get him out of here and into A&E!"

Two brought over the stretcher and put it down in the road next to the raven haired man. Jane was biting at the nail of her thumb, watching as they stopped counted to three the haled the man onto the stretcher then pushed it towards the ambulance.

A police patrol car pulled up next, adding more flashing lights and sirens. Jane ran her quivering hands through her hair; her fingers got caught in the knots she had made by fisting her hair earlier. An officer approached. The crowd was finally pushed back by officers setting the perimeter. Some looked a little disappointed to be blocked from seeing what has happening. Was the sight of a dying man entertainment? Jane was the suddenly angry with the people watching. Was it amusing that she had hit a man!

"Are you the one that hit him?" the officer asked pulling Jane from her angry thoughts. He held a notepad and a pen.

"Yes," Jane replied shakily, running her hands through her hair again and catching more knots.

"I'm going to need you to answer some questions," he said glancing at her from under his hat.

"Sure," she nodded jerkily. The ambulance was loading up the man she had hit and slamming the doors closed. The wheels squealed and burned rubber as it sped of to the Bellevue hospital.

"What is your name, miss?" he asked writing the date down in a page he was starting on.

"Jane Foster," She answered, watching as the flashing lights of the ambulance were swallowed by the city's streets. People were leaving now that there was no victim to look at.

"Are you employed?" he asked.

"I'm a student at NYC University, department of Astrophysics, I'm currently in the middle of my doctorate," she said trying to stay calm and focused. There were a couple other questions. She answered these too. Her heart was calming down, slowly.

"What happened?" he finally asked.

Jane paused stumbling as she tried to remember what had happened again, not like she would forget though. "I was driving, the road was clear, it was a green light, so I went on then suddenly he was there, right in the middle of the intersection, I swerved to avoid him but I hit him with the side of my car and he just went down," Jane stopped, because her voice was shaking so badly, it was hard for her to even tell what she was saying. "He just appeared," she said again staring into space, replaying the moment again in her mind. She had been driving and the lights changed to green before she got there, so she kept going straight through. She blinked and he was there, standing in the middle of the intersection. Wait. She drew up the image again. His knees had been buckling; was he falling down before she hit him?

More questions were answered, and after that she was finally allowed to go. She thanked the officer as he left. She turned to her car and froze when she saw the massive dent in the side. She could still fell the collision when she hit him, and hear the sound of the thud his body made when it collided with her car. She must have hit him really hard to cause this much damage. She started shaking again. God had she killed him? Was he dead already? The crowd was gone now, the show was over. She convinced herself to get back into her car and sit in the driver's seat for a while, with both hands on the wheel. This wasn't going to work. She got out again and grabbed her things from the backseat. She hailed a cab and climbed in.

"Where to?" the Hispanic young man asked with a smile.

"Bellevue Hospital," Jane said she pulled out her phone and looked at her texts. She still hadn't replied to Don. She gnawed on her lip and picked off the dead skin. She didn't know what she was doing. But she had to know if that guy was alive. Should she call him? He was her boyfriend after all, but somehow telling her boyfriend that she had been in a car accident didn't sit right with her; she would tell him later. If she told him now he would want to see her and then get her to stay over, then she wouldn't be able to see if the guy she had hit was alive. No. she would tell Don tomorrow, maybe. Jane sighed and put her Phone back into her bag. Sitting back while tapping her feet, watching the city fly past. The cab pulled up onto 1st Avenue, drove around for a bit before finding a place to pull up to the curb. Jane paid the cabby and told him to keep the change; which, now she thought about it, was stupid because she was low on cash and needed every cent. Oh well, there was nothing that she could do about it now. Maybe she could ask Don to lend her some money? Nope, defiantly not he would use it as an excuse for something or other. The front of the hospital was busy; there were four ambulances parked there pulling people out of the back and rushing them all into the building. Jane hurried up the steps and pushed the doors open then jumped to the side as a guy with a broken leg was wheeled past on a stretcher. He was yelling something in a language she couldn't quite catch. Spanish? She pulled away from the wall when there was a break in the traffic, and walked to the main desk in the reception. The receptionist was on one the phone with fiver others ringing around her. Jane waited for her to finish but her legs were slowly turning to jelly and the butterflies in her belly wouldn't leave her alone.

"Excuse me," she tried the get the tall black lady's attention. She glanced her way. "Where can I find a guy with black hair who just got hit by a car?" The lady pulled the phone away from her ear.

"TANYA!" She yelled and a nurse came running. The receptionist waved a hand at Jane then picked up another phone. Tanya looked flushed and asked Jane what she needed. Jane repeated her question.

"We have a John Doe on the third floor in ward 216," Tanya read out from the computer screen. "Car crash, bed six" she added.

"Thanks,"

"Miss you should have someone look at the head injury!" she called after Jane but she was gone. Jane rushed off again and legged it to the elevators, pressing the button for the third floor more times than was really necessary. She got in and waited impatiently as it stopped on the second floor and people got in. The doors closed then dinged open with sluggish slowness; Jane squeezed her way past the other passengers, there was just enough room. She looked left then right, then saw a sign and jogged down the hall straight ahead. "Room 216, 216," she muttered. Her eyes darting from one sign to the next. She half jogged past ward 200. She rounded the corner and saw 216 down the hall and on the right. She slowed down as she passed a doctor, and then spun into the room with her hair following wildly behind her. She marched along the beds, ignoring the strange looks she was getting from the patients, until she reached the last one on the row. He wasn't there. She turned round frantically. _No, no, no, no_. she panicked she couldn't see him. She stopped and saw a bay with its curtains drawn. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. _Please don't be dead_. She prayed. She pulled the curtains back and quietly, stepped in.

On the bed lay a raven haired man. The bed looked too small for him, or he was too tall? His feet were almost hanging off the edge. Looking at him now she saw that he would tower over her if he was stood up.

He was taller than Don, and Jane could tuck her head under his chin with ease. If Jane didn't know better, which she didn't, she would say that the top of her head would just barely reach his shoulder. Jane placed her bag down and leaned over to look at his face. Even with the oxygen mask on she could tell that it was him. He had a brace round his neck and there were scratches and bruises on his cheeks. Jane felt relief surge through her, as she saw his chest rise and fall with his breathing. With the invisible weight lifted from her chest she was exhausted. Jane let her legs buckle and collapsed into the chair next to the bed. Thank god. She covered her face with her hands and let a few tears out as she choked a sob, "Thank god," she said shaking her head.

Jane stayed that way for a while before rubbing her eyes dry and looking at the man again. She turned to the sign above his bed, John Doe. She turned back to his pale face. He had prominent cheek bones and a sharp, jaw-line. He looked; it took Jane a few seconds to come up with the right word, elegant. She stared at him. "Who are you?" she asked knowing he wouldn't respond. She saw him appear in the empty road again. She frowned and reached out with her hand, brushing it lightly against his cheek. "Where did you come from?" he didn't react. His face looked peaceful but there was a slight frown as if something wasn't quite to his satisfaction. Jane leaned back and settled into the relatively comfortable high backed chair, and watched him. Her eyes started to fell heavy and her head drooped to the side. Jane slipped into a heavy deep, sleep and boy did she need it after the day she had had. She dozed for about an hour before a nurse come and woke her up. She then very kindly called Jane a cab so she could go home. By the time she got home it was 5:34am.

 _Thank god it's the weekend now._ She collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep fully dressed.

At 10:45am her phone started to ring. Jane groaned pulling the pillow she had put over her head- to block out the light- off. It was another blasted text from Don.

-just finished shift wanna have lunch?-

Jane glared at the text the shoved the phone away. She didn't want lunch. She wanted some god damned sleep! Jane was just about to collapse into her pillows again when she remembered another man at the very same hospital. Suddenly she was bolt upright and wide awake. She snatched up her work –might as well got some of it done- and a book. She made a quick coffee and sipped at it when it was too hot, scolding her mouth. That reminded her! She hadn't brushed her teeth! She put the mug down and scraped her unwashed hair back into a ponytail. Teeth brushed, she was stuffing her thesis into her bag and shoving her feet into her red Wellington boots. Jane raced out of the dorm, then back again to lock the door. Her coffee was still in the kitchen cold and untouched, like the last one and the one next to it.

Jane pushed open the door to room 216 and went to sit in the chair she had claimed in the night. John Doe was the name on the sign above his head, but she gave him her own name. Tall Dark and Handsome- even though he seemed to have a permanent scowl.

His raven hair looked like it needed a wash but they had removed the neck brace and oxygen mask. His neck -like the rest of him- was slender but strong. He was a very attractive man- Jane pursed her lips together, what _was_ she doing? she had Don. But there was no harm in admiring another good looking man. Was there? Nope, but there was something maybe a little bit stalker-ish about watching a good looking man while he slept. And Jane wasn't some weird, creepy person that watched hot men sleep. It would be better if he was awake. What she wouldn't give to have him open his eyes and let her know that he was going to be alright. She reached out her hand and rested it over his pale one. She watched his face for any sign, but found none forthcoming. Jane pulled her hand back and pulled out her textbooks and started to read.

* * *

Loki was adrift in darkness, floating on nothing. For once he was glad there was nothing. He could just stay there and finally have a few minutes of peace, without Thor badgering him to go on some long and tedious quest-which Loki would have to save them both from. Loki had a niggling sensation that he was forgetting something important; but what it was he had no idea. It was quite and He enjoyed a few quiet moments of peaceful thought and contemplation on anything taking his fancy –or nothing at all. Slowly out of the blue there came a tingling in his left hand. He looked down at his hand and saw nothing there. He cocked a brow in fascination. The tingling changed to warmth, and then slowly he felt like someone's hand was resting over his own. He frowned then. Who would hold his hand? His mother? No, this hand did not feel like Frigga's. However it was still a woman's hand -he could somehow tell. He tried to sit up on the nothingness but pain sparked and flared over his body, so he stayed quite still. The sensation of the hand pulled away and he felt suddenly very alone in an unknown place. Panic flashed in his mind, he now didn't want to be alone in this place. He wanted the hand back, he didn't want be alone.

 _Come back_! He tried to call out but the words never left his mind. He tried to move and only pain came. He then reached out with his mind, searching for the owner of the warm hand. The shadow of a presence pricked at his consciousness. He glanced there but saw no one. He pushed harder with his mind but nothing came of it. He was getting tired. His eyes slowly closing against his will. He felt the hand return over his and a surge of relief washed over him. The hand remained then slipped away once more.

Images came next, memories; when he was young and playing with Thor. When he was a boy and getting into mischief with Thor. The memories flashed past in a whirlwind before they stopped on a single image he saw again through his own eyes. His had a vivid blue. It all came crashing back, everything. What he had done, what Odin had done and what Thor had done. They all betrayed him! Every last one! He should make them pay for what they did, yes make them pay. _Kill them, kill them all_! He stopped. That last thought had not been his. Had he just heard the thoughts of another? That was the only explanation. He felt the mind of the Other One occupying this black space grip him with a giant iron fist. It reeled him in like a fish on a line. He tried to pull away but it was too strong! There was nothing for him to grab onto and crawl away. Hope had gone replaced with dread, when a familiar sensation started to tingle in his left hand. He gritted his teeth through the shooting pain in his head and gripped the phantom hand holding his own. The thing pulling him was stopped. Loki felt himself being pulled back, away from that darker place with a being he wished dearly to avoid. He breathed through his teeth as the pain in his head became too much and he had to let go of what he was holding. The warmth of the hand remained for a time and he was glad it did. Whoever or whatever it was, had pulled him away from something dangerous. It saved _him_. Bitterly he thought. _I do not deserve to have been saved._ His cheek started to tingle and he felt the soft caress of phantom fingers. If the owner of these hands knew what he was they would not touch him as such.

* * *

Jane was immersed in her reading when a small grunt snapped her head up. The man on the bed looked like he was in pain and a cold sweat had broken over her forehead. She closed her book and reached out taking hold of his hand, in an attempt to comfort him if she could. Jane yelped in shock when his hand clamped onto hers like a vice. She was going to try pulling away when his grip loosened and he relaxed. She left her hand where it was and stood up from her chair to lean over him. She looked intensely into his face and saw the frown still there. The sweat on his face glistened in the morning light coming gently through the window. What on earth had just happened? With her free hand she brought it up and placed it against his cheek. The frown melted away like morning dew and his handsome features relaxed along with his hand. He breathed deeper but remained asleep.

Jane stayed with her hand on his cheek for a long time before she drew away.

The nurses came and went on their rounds chatting with her and giving her updates on his progress. They where all lovely ladies and asked if she was the man's girlfriend or partner, she said no, that she was actually they one who hit him. A couple thought this very romantic, but one had said something which troubled her. 'It was strange he was not awake'. Jane looked into the pale face of Tall Dark and Handsome. Something was stopping him from waking up.

At lunch time Jane walked into the hospital food court and grabbed a sandwich and a coffee. She was sipping at this coffee when a news report caught her eye.

"There is still no explanation for the electrical storm last night," Jane lowered her polystyrene cup, "NASA say they have not seen a storm this powerful before," there came some telescope pictures of what looked like a thunderstorm in space, "Yes," I scientist said, "It was like it passed over us like a the trail of a shooting star before just vanishing."

"People have reported seeing something like this storm over New York a few homes even said that they lost all electricity. Could this be connected?" _More like the whole city,_ Jane thought with a snort.

"Impossible," the supposed expert said, "That was just a mild thunder storm."

Jane stared at the expert. That storm in space and the time it passed over earth matched perfectly to the time John Doe had appeared in front of her car. Could the two be connected? Jane knew one thing; there was no such thing as coincidences, not in her field of work.

She drank her coffee and returned to 216 where the now most interesting person in the world was laying comatose on a bed. Looking at him again she spoke aloud.

"Who are you?"

Jane sat in the chair she was now becoming quite fond of. She remembered to text Don back and they arranged for a meal on Monday at 7:00pm. She took out her book and started to read.

She was thinking too much about a certain raven haired mystery-man, to pay full attention. She was reading a chapter about storms in space and solar flares, when a low grunt sounded from the bed next to her. She lowered her book and expected to look into the sleeping face of the man she had been sat with all day -it was now nearly 6:00pm. Instead she saw Tall Dark and Handsome's eyes flutter open and stare blinking, heavily at the ceiling. His eyes were cloudy with sleep but a bright steel blue.

Jane watched frozen as his eyes cleared into a sharp focus, and then he frowned. His head slowly turned to face her groggily. His eyes widened a fraction then he turned away again with his scowl.

"Where am I?" he asked, she could see his jaw twitching.

"The hospital, New York city," she said gently -she had almost stammered, almost. He looked at her blankly then turned his head away. "I'm going to get a nurse," she said pushing to her feet and hurrying to find the first medical person she could. Instead of a nurse though, she found a doctor and led him into ward 216. He checked the raven hair man's pulse and vitals. But when it came to identifying him he clamped up tighter than a clam. _A grumpy and ungrateful clam,_ Jane thought as she watched the slight sneer in his eyes. Finally the doctor left and Jane was left alone again with him. _He was better company when asleep,_ Jane thought sitting back down in her chair. He ignored her openly and stared at the ceiling. Jane however, was not deterred easily. She sat with defiance and stoically picked up her book again. She couldn't help the odd glance over her pages though. In sleep his face was tense but awake it was like looking at a stone statue, he gave away nothing. He was irritated that much she could tell, by the slight twitching of his eyebrow. Finally his clipped voice spoke in measured tones.

"Why are you still here?" he asked, he might have sounded irritated but Jane liked to think that there was an underlying hit of confusion.

"Well, I was the one that hit you with my car," Jane said.

"For which I thank you," he drawled with a roll of his eyes. Jane pushed that to one side. This man seemed to have a way of pressing all of her wrong buttons. She paused, then thought about it for a second. He had every right to speak to her like that; she hit him with a car after all. She grimaced.

"Okay, Tall- John Doe I deserve that one," -she had almost slipped up and called him by her nickname- "But I have been here all day and most of last so you could at lease thank me for that."

"You've just been sat there watching me sleep?" he replied without batting an eye.

"Yes-," Jane paused then blushed remembering her musings from earlier in the day, "Not like that! Not in a creepy way! I just wanted to make sure you were OK!" She stumbled and fell over her words. And he was smirking! Oh this guy was good. Jane had lowered her book while she was floundering over her words, now she raised it again and hid her flushed cheeks behind its pages.

Loki watched the mortal with growing amusement. He let his smirk stay where it was. It felt nice to have a little fun again. He caught her sneak a glance his way and he raised an incredulous brow.

 _Curious mortal_?

* * *

 **Yay! He is awake! And as mischievous as ever. I just want to say that Loki has yet to have met Thanos so he isn't as corrupted as he was after Avengers. The next chapter will be a bit more plot heavy but I just wanted to give you all a feel for the two of them.**

 **Preview for chapter 2: Don picked her up from her dorm and they went to the nice restaurant. […] Jane wasn't paying attention, she was thinking about a raven haired man lying in a hospital bed.**

 **please review!**


	3. Chapter 2- Someone to Talk to

**Chapter 2- Someone to Talk to**

So this chapter turned out much different than I had planned but I like what happened and I hope that you will too. So read enjoy and feel free to tell me your thoughts at the end on it. and a huge thank you to everyone that has read reviewed (that's you too anonymous guest) faved, followed, all of you! I'm writing this in my spare down time between studying and it makes me really happy to know that you are all liking it! Thanks again.

* * *

Jane hid behind her book for a good fifteen minutes before she braved talking to Mr Tall Dark and Handsome again.

"OK look here Mr. Tall-," she started.

"That is not my name," he cut across her. Thank _God he did,_ she thought, _I almost slipped up there._

"Well tell me your name then," she fired back with a slow growing irritation.

"I do not believe I wish to," he countered with a slow grin. Jane breathed in deeply then puffed out her cheeks as she let it out. She looked at her watch, and then at her phone she had had on silent all day. Ten new texts from Don, oops. She typed out a few replies than closed her phone again.

"I'm going to get some food, do you want anything?" she gathered her things, feeling like his eyes were staring holes into her back, however when she looked at him he was intently watching the ceiling.

"Fruit," he replied, "I would like some fruit." Loki really did want something to eat but he didn't fully trust these mortals and their primitive ways much.

"OK then, I won't be long," Jane said chewing on her lower lip then left.

Loki guessed that that was supposed to be a comfort to him to know, but it felt for like a threat. Entertaining she may be, but she wasn't the best conversational partner. He watched her leave the ward and once the mortal was gone Loki tried to sit up. He got about two inches then fell back down with exhaustion. After that he let himself sag into the supportive bed and slightly hard pillow. His body felt as if he had just been bashed around by Mjolnir –well he actually was not so long ago. Loki reached out for the familiar spark of magic to help him heal, nothing came. His eyes snapped open and he reached again with more urgency. Tendrils of panic weaved into his mind instead of the buzz and hum of magic. Why would he not be able to use magic? Was it Odin? Had he done this before Loki fell as some sick final punishment? He reached again for the warmth of it but nothing came, it was simply gone. He felt empty, hollow without its companionship. He forced the panic down and pursed his lips into a thin pale line.

He was stranded on Midgard with _Thor's_ woman and not a trickle of magic to save him. Fate was playing a cruel game with him. It appeared that he would be stuck in this realm for the foreseeable future.

Loki took a moment to survey his surroundings. He was in a bed with a curtain half drawn and opposite him was another bed with another, elder man, lying down. _Such primitive healing facilities_ , he thought. At least there was a window to his right, it looked out over on a river. On the other side of that river more tall mortal buildings. He could already see that the buildings were starting to decay. _Am I to remain here indefinitely?_ He glanced over at the elder man in the bed opposite him. The balding man -Loki had not bothered to really look before- held a book in his hands. _A book would be nice,_ He thought wistfully.

Jane the mortal came back with the fruit he had asked for. It was nowhere near as good as the fruit on Asgard, but it would do better than whatever poison they were serving the other patients on his ward.

Jane had also entered ward 216 with a bottle of juice, which she now placed on the strange wheeled table next to Loki's bed. She pulled out a second bottle of a different juice and opened it. Loki took a guess that the other bottle was for him. He reached out for it and opened it like he had seen Jane do and too a swig. He almost spat it out –there were too many artificial sweetening chemicals- but he hid his disgust and sipped it more slowly.

Thor's woman was tapping a pen on a page of her book and it was very annoying. Could this woman not sit still? He glanced at her, her brow was scrunched in concentration and her lower lip was being mangled by her teeth. Loki started thinking, and a question of some importance –and urgency- popped into the forefront of his mind. He placed the poor excuse of a beverage on the strange table and rested his hands in his lap. He allowed himself to truly look at her for the first time. She looked a scant few years younger than when he had glimpsed her running to Thor's broken body. But one could never be certain with mortals; their lives were fast burning and short. Nevertheless, he did a quick calculation. The year of Thor's cast from Asgard was the mortal year, 2011, if he was correct. He looked at the woman again. "What year is it?" She looked startled, and lowered her book. He was aware that it might sound like and odd question but he needed to know, it affected what he would be able to do later on.

Jane looked at him and felt a bit of concern creep through her work muddled thoughts.

"Why?" she asked slowly watching for – well anything really.

"Since you struck me with your vehicle, I find that my brain has been a bit disoriented of late," it was a lie, and an extremely easy one at that –it was a half truth. Lies were better when they contained the most truth. Quilt flooded Jane and she winced. Had she done any permanent damage to this guy?

"2006," she replied. Loki forced down the grin he was about to give, and nodded his thanks. 2006; he had traveled through time -or fallen as the case would be- and arrived on Midgard five years before Thor even met the woman sitting next to his small bed. The how and the why, he had fallen through time were not of importance -as of yet at least. So in theory, he had met Jane before Thor, or she had met Loki before Thor, oh this was getting confusing! _Best leave it be for now,_ he thought. But that meant he could tell her his real name without worrying too much about her calling to Thor for help. _Now that would be interesting._

"Mr, Doe-," Jane started again but he interrupted her again. She ignored him and carried on. "Well I'm gonna keep calling you that till you tell me your real- wait what?" Jane blinked at him, what he had said slowly sinking in. _Mortals_ , Loki inwardly chuckled.

"Loki," he said again, "My name is Loki." Telling her his name was all he was really able to tell her; if he told her anything else she was likely to think him raving mad. He chuckled again; perhaps that's what The Warriors Three had thought of him. The mad, jealous little brother, pretender to the throne!

Jane stared at him for a moment then her face lit up with an unexpected bright smile. Ah, that was unexpected.

"I'm Jane, Jane Foster," she quickly replied still smiling. It annoyed him.

Loki studied 'Jane', his eyes landing on the book in her lap, and the pictures of stars and nebula he was not familiar with on its cover. He recalled hearing that she was some sort of scientist in this realm. It seemed that she shared a little of his love for the stars. _Fascinating_.

"Tell me Jane," he spoke with the utter appearance of relaxed control.

"Hum?" she raised her brows -still with a hit of that silly smile.

"Why the stars?" he asked. Jane looked confused for a moment then remembered the book in her lap.

"Oh!" she sounded embarrassed or rather nervous. "My father was an astrologer and when I was younger we used to use his telescope and he would teach me what he knew. Names of planets and the constellations. What things were. That sort of thing." Loki nodded. He hadn't really wanted to hear about a life story about her and her father –it was tedious- but he pretended interest. But Jane didn't get to say much more because her phone rang. Preventing Loki from seeing how much strength he still had by killing her to keep her quiet. "Hey Don," she answered it, leaving the chair to talk with this 'Don' in the hallway. Loki thanked the Norns for stopping her ramblings. Her books and been left on her chair and one large one was resting on the edge of his bed. Loki managed to reach it with his hand and started to read from where she had left it.

It was _interesting_ to say the least. But he did get irritated, a lot of the concepts were utterly wrong. _No wonder the mortals haven't progressed much_ , he thought. They were constantly ignoring the ideas that were closer to the truth –calling them unfounded ramblings. In actuality they were pure genius. Some mortals were worth more than the dust on his boots. He glanced over to where he could see Jane's petite form in the hall. Whether or not _she_ was one was yet to be known.

-So- Don said. –about dinner tonight then?-

Jane cursed, she had completely forgotten.

"Yes, Sorry I had my phone on silent all day. But yeah sure I can do dinner tonight." She smiled as a nurse passed her pushing a trolley of dirty linen.

-Jane?- Don sounded worried.

"Umhum?" she replied fidgeting from foot to foot.

-So I can pick you up from yours in half an hour?- he said.

"Yeah sure," Jane replied before she had really thought about it. Wait! She wasn't at home!

-OK bye- he hung up before she could say anything more. Truth was that she was in the same building as him right now. She about to call him back then paused. If she told him where she was than he would want to know why she was there, and she really didn't want to tell him about Loki. Loki. Jane looked over her shoulder and saw him thumbing his way through her textbook with a bemused expression. The sight made something stir within her gut and she watched as his steel blue eyes scanned over the pages. Then reality kicked her in the ass again. She needed to get back to her dorm and change into something more appropriate for her date! She dashed back to bay 6 and started to hastily pack up all of her things. Loki watched with his brows raised in startled amusement.

"Where is the enemy?" he asked, letting an asgardian saying slip. _Shit_.

"What?- oh nowhere," she laughed shortly, "I just need to be going real quick, I have dinner with my boyfriend and I need to change." She didn't know why she told him, it just felt right to.

"Don, I assume," Loki said smoothly. He handed her her text book she was about to forget as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Nail on the head," she smiled, but blushed awkwardly as she took the book from his hand. "Thanks."

"Not at all," he flashed her his most charming grin. Her cheeks darkened but she covered it quickly. She rapidly dashed from the ward and left him -there only to return for her coat still left on the chair. _Such a careless, forgetful woman_. His grin widened with amusement.

"I will be back tomorrow!" she threw back of over her shoulder as she finally left Loki with his own thoughts. He was perplexed; he might actually want her to return- despite how annoying she could be.

Don picked her up from her dorm at 7:30pm. Somehow she had managed to get back, shower and dry her hair and pick something nice to wear before he got there. It was a simple black fitted spaghetti strap dress coming to her mid thigh. She had just finished putting on a bit of lip gloss when he rang the door bell.

The dinner was nice and the food spectacular. It was a three course meal, and they enjoyed it with idle talk. It was all so nice and thought out and special, but Jane wasn't really paying attention. In fact she hardly got to say anything at all. Partly because she didn't want to tell Don what she had been doing for the past two days, and mostly because he didn't leave her room to talk –he was doing most of it, thus her lack of interest. By the time desert was placed down she wasn't hearing much of what he was saying at all -she was thinking about a raven haired man lying in a hospital bed instead. The way Loki had been reading her astrology book interested her. Jane was able to feign that she was paying attention to what Don was saying by this point –she had gotten quite good at this over the past few weeks.

"So Jane what do you say?" he reached over and took her hand in his. Huh?

"Sorry what?" she blinked at him. She felt like he had said something important.

"Oh Janie," he smiled and shook his head. For no apparent reason his pet name for her irritated her a little. "I think that you and I should move in together. Come one," he said when he saw the bewildered look on her face. "We have been going out for two years now. We should take the next step."

Jane wasn't sure she wanted to 'take the next step' yet. She was still in the middle of her PHD. Not to mention that his flat wasn't big enough for her and all of her equipment _and_ it was further away from the university.

"I don't think that I can Don," Jane was treading lightly here. "I still have all of my work and my things."

"Oh, come on half of those humps of junk don't even work," Don scoffed. Jane clenched her jaw and drew her hand out from under his.

"I can't move while I'm studying," she insisted.

"Jane I think you might have missed what I'm trying to say," Don went on and tried to take her hand. She stayed out of reach and he sighed. "Are you going to make me go down on my knees?" What!

"What?" Jane was so confused right now.

"Jane will you marry me?"

She stared at him and stared at him. Her mouth had gone slack and she was now gaping like a fish. She tried to form words but only a strange strangled sound came out.

"Huhnn?"

"Jane you're telling me that you had no idea? Its what we've been talking about all night," Don's smile was slipping. _What you've been talking about,_ Jane amended for him.

"Don, I – I don't think I'm ready for that," she spluttered. _Hell no! I wouldn't be able to do what I want!_ That was true. She wouldn't have her own space either. She had to say no!

"Look we don't have to get married right now, just move in together," Don continued.

"Don. She stopped him and looked him in the eye, "I sorry but I don't want to get married. I can't move in with you either," she said.

"I don't understand?" he looked really hurt, his brown eyes swimming with it. Then anger replaced it. "You haven't been listening to a word I said all night, have you."

"Yes I have!" _well that was a big fat lie_. "OK maybe I spaced out here and there," _not any better Jane._ She was digging her own grave. He held up an hand and she stopped.

"Just tell me straight," he said. "Is there another guy, 'cause you have been distant the past few weeks?"

"No, there isn't any other guy," Jane was getting impatient now. "My work is just getting to me is all-,"

"Then quit," he broke in.

"What?" Jane gasped.

"Take a year out or something quit, we're more important than your PHD," he said. Oh that was it!

"So I should quit what I'm doing and you can stay on being a doctor working nights and sleeping all day! While I stay cooped up at home like some 50's housewife!" Jane was yelling now, she was standing with her hands clenched at her sides.

"Hey!" he was starting to yell too. "I will have the job that actually pays and get s me somewhere!"

Jane gaped at him. He did not just… But he did. Jane grabbed her bag and coat and stormed out from the expensive restaurant –her pudding untouched.

She slammed the door shut to her dorm and threw her keys at the wall with a frustrated scream. How? How had her night ended up like this? She wanted to talk to someone, but Eric would be asleep at this time over on the other side of the equator. She screamed again fisting her hair and sagged into a heap against the door. She was crying with frustration and anger, both at her and Don. She really needed someone to talk to. A man with raven hair flashed in her mind. No, the hospital was the last place she wanted to be. But where else was she supposed to go?

Jane grabbed her keys and left.

Loki ignored the person walking up to his bed and carried on reading the book he had managed to acquire from one of the 'doctors'. Such strange words these midgardians used. He flipped to the next page as the person plonked down into the chair next to his bed. It was Jane. He took a moment to take in her appearance. She was wearing a dress that on Asgard would be considered –immoderate was the politest term he could think of- and heeled shoes with a bit of make-up on. He glanced at the time the clock on the wall was telling. 11:05pm. Wasn't she supposed to be out for a meal with her Don? _That would explain the dress._

"No need to get dressed up on my account," he couldn't resist. There was the flicker of a smile in her eyes before it flew away. Her eyes, now they were red and swollen like she had been crying. _Oh dear_. Loki put his book down and marked the page with his finger. Years of schooling from his mother to show compassion to another were breaking through the wall he had put them behind when he had sent the Destroyer to that little town.

"Jane?" he asked. Jane sighed and she sagged even further into the chair. He was about to give up and start reading his book again when she started to talk.

"I- me and Don- I think we might just have split," she laughed -which confused him- then she started to sob, her shoulders quivering. She held her head in her hands. "I'm sorry, it's none of your business its my problem not yours -and yet I came here- I just- I just didn't know where else to go," she smiled bitter-sweetly at him while she roughly pressed her tears away with the palm of her hand. Losing a sense of direction, of belonging and not knowing what to do. Loki knew that feeling all too well more -than he wished too. To his utmost surprise he found himself wanting to comfort her. He tried fighting against it –but really, what was the harm?

"Stay if you wish," he said, "I'm in dire need of company and this book is a poor replacement. In fact this book can't even be called literature." He dropped the book onto the table and gave her a slight smirk. It worked; she coughed a laugh and shook her head.

"What book are you reading?" she sniffed picking the thing up. "Well I wouldn't call Fifty Shades of Grey literature either," she laughed putting it back.

"Ah good, it's not just me then," Loki grinned.

"No," Jane smiled, "It's not just you." Loki breathed deeply and took an exaggerated look at his surroundings.

"I'm afraid I have little else to occupy me," he sighed.

"I could bring you some of the text books I'm not using," Jane offered. Loki raised a brow at her. "I saw you were reading mine while I was on the phone," she said tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"That would be most appreciated," Loki's smirk grew. "Until such a time comes though, you are welcome to stay here."

"Thanks," Jane said "But I should be going back home, for real this time. I feel much better," and too her surprise she really did. Just talking to this strange man and his strange regal way of talking, had got her to stop thinking about Don. "Thanks," she said again as she left.

"Anytime Jane," Loki replied. He half meant it too.

Loki watched Jane leave -the dress complemented her form nicely.

* * *

So okay wow. When I started writing this in my head it was just Jane and Don have a nice meal. Then as I wrote it that happened! No idea where it came from but hey, it worked rather well I think, what about you? so some more interesting things will be happening in the next chapter. And like this one it will be posted on a Saturday. Feel free to drop me your thoughts on how you feel this story is going, what you think might be the plot, I would love to hear it!

Ps I have no idea when Fifty Shades of Grey came out, I just thought it would be funny to have Loki reading it! hehe. Safe to say that this will be a bit of and alternate universe kinda story.

Preview: "Do you need a place to stay?" there was a pregnant pause.

"Miss Foster," Loki slowly turned to face her.


	4. Chapter 3- A Place to Stay

**Holy smokes, it's done! I have finally finished this chapter! By the old gods and the new I never thought that this would be so tough. Now I have to do the next one *gulp* read and have fun please leave a review and thanks to all of you that have followed and faved! Sorry for the wait, I'm finally getting more time to write!**

* * *

"Ah," Loki breathed with appreciation when the mortal handed him one of her astrology books. Loki had been reading a book -considerably better than the last one handed to him- he now placed to one side. It had kings and queens killing each other over a throne, but the real threat to the people was from a place in the north. It amused him greatly to watch them fight other a throne when they would all die anyway from a force far beyond their reckoning. Loki started to flip through the pages of Jane's book -his eyes lit with intrigue.

"Why did you want me to bring you that anyway?" Jane asked round a mouthful of muffin and sipped at her coffee. Loki didn't look up and kept reading.

"The stars, I have always been fond of them." The smell of whatever she was drinking was strong and invasive. "What on Mid- earth is it you drink everyday?" he looked over at her with a repulsed expression.

"Coffee," Jane mumbled quickly swallowing her muffin, "Here have some, I can't drink it all anyway." Loki took the strange paper container – which somehow contained the liquid- and took a sip after eyeing it for a moment. He pulled it away with disgust.

"Don't like it?" Jane asked taking the drink from him.

"Detest it," he sneered, almost appeared to be expecting it to attack him. _How could Thor endure such a thing?_ He thought going back to reading. There was silence for a while but Jane kept shifting as if something was on her mind. "Yes?" he asked looking over the pages on Jupiter.

"Where are you from?" she suddenly blurted. It stopped Loki in his tracks blinking at her before he had time to smoothly cover for himself -and he hadn't understood what she had said.

"Norway," he said, "Why?" Jane gave a nervous laughed and chewed her lower lip.

"I've been tying to place your accent," she said, "The closest I got was British."

"Umhum," Loki flipped though the pages, "I have been there, but that was a long time ago." – The 11th century to be precise. He and Thor had been quite young when the All-Father and first taken them to the realm. There was another long pause when Jane didn't say anything more; finishing off a bit of her work with her head bowed low.

"I- I was wondering," Jane said, waiting for Loki to look up he again with his sharp eyes. "How did you suddenly appear in the road the other night? When I hit you," she added needlessly.

"I have still very little memory of that," Loki replied, "Afraid I can't help you." Well it _was_ sort of true, he didn't remember much –other than looking up at her- but he doubted that she would understand the concept of falling through time and space. _Perhaps one day_. Jane looked disappointed.

"Oh, okay," she pulled back from the subject and looked at her dissertation again. There were a few things she would have to go into the lab for. She looked at the clock on the wall then the time on her phone.

"Is it alright if I leave you for a few hours and come back later with dinner?" she asked, gathering her things into their bags.

"Perfectly," Loki said reading a page on a red dwarf. He was already half way through the book. Jane smiled at the focused furrow of his brows.

"OK, see you later," she waved and ducked out into the corridor when her phone started to buzz in her pocket. She fumbled for it while waiting for the lift to arrive. She answered as the doors opened and she jammed the ground floor button.

"Hi Jane it's Emily, Masie's mom."

"Hi Mrs. Randal," Jane greeted.

"I had to call and let you know that Masie won't be coming back for a few months."

"What-why? Is she OK?" Emily interrupted Jane's incoherent babble

"She broke her leg while ice skating with some friends, and the university has kindly said that she can have a gap year while she recovers, I don't think that she will be doing any track and field soon."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Jane said –she really was- Masie was good at sports and loved them, Jane couldn't imagine what it would feel like to her if she was unable to do her work. That brought back unpleasant memories from last night. She shook Don from her head and hailed a cab.

"Well I was just calling to let you know so that you can find a flatmate for the year. The university doesn't let one person live in a two person flat, even if they can pay and need that space. Stupid if you ask me."

"Yeah sure," Jane said nodding. Not really paying attention.

"Well OK, bye Jane." Emily said cheerfully.

"Bye," Jane hung up her phone and let the city pass as the driver expertly navigated the midday traffic.

She got to the lab and settled down into one of the swivel chairs.

"Nice to see you Jane!" Chris –a fellow dissertation writer- called from across the room, earning him some angry shushing by the others in the lab. Jane waved and set on by her computer, she had a few things to do on it, but first was check her e-mail. She opened her inbox deleted the junk and spam but a new one flashed at the top while she was there. She opened it and read the message.

\- Miss Foster

This is a mandatory e-mail to inform you that at the end of the month you will have to vacate your accommodation. It is against university policy to have a single occupant living in a two person occupancy. Therefore we will fill the room with another or you will have to move out into one of our smaller accommodation. You may find another person to fill the remaining room of your flat yourself. But we must inform you, that there are couples who are interested in accommodation such as yours and it would not follow protocol to not allow them the space when there is only one occupant.

Yours sincerely

The University of New York Accommodation Service-

Jane read, and then reread the e-mail. Her jaw dropped and she stared at the screen in shock. Did these people have a life besides kicking people out of their home? –apparently not. She closed the message and leaned back in her chair, running her hands through her hair. Who could she get to fill the spare room? Wait Masie's things were still in there! Jane groaned and covered her face with her hands. Maybe some of the guys in the lab needed a place? Nope, none of them needed a place. There was John, John was always asking to crash at other peoples; however that was because of his psycho girlfriend always kicking him out. His psycho girlfriend also got jealous and Jane didn't want to be anywhere near that train wreck.

Jane sighed. She had a month she could do that. She finished her work –which had taken longer than she thought- and bought some nice meals from the local shop and went back to the hospital, where she had a lovely time talking with Loki about what she did for her work and the stars. He had finished the book and had been quizzing her extensively. Over the next few weeks she bought him books and soon he was remembering more than she was about her own subject. After the second week he was sitting in a chair like hers and they would sit by the window. She even gave him her dissertation to read, he would point out bits she needed to tweak.

Loki was reading it when he suddenly stopped and pointed to one of her tables.

"This is wrong," he said.

"What?" Jane leaned over and took the paper back. Loki leaned into his chair and folded his arms. "No," Jane scanned over it. "It's not," she chewed her lip. Loki waited for her to notice it. When she did her eyes widened. "Oh," she gasped looking from one table to another, "Yes it is," she reached into her bag and grabbed a red pen and furiously corrected her work.

Loki held back his tongue, there were actually a many few things she had wrong, but they were not her fault, they were the fault of the realm's current understanding of the galaxy. He really wanted to show her how wrong they were, but he thought that it was best to leave that till after she had finished this trivial project that was so important to her. The situation with her flat flew from her mind as she grew more and more immersed in her work.

The end of the month was the day after tomorrow when Jane remembered it. She was stressed and rushed off her feet, almost to the point of begging. Don had tried to call her almost every-other-day, she had her phone turned off mostly now. It was the end of a particularly stressful day and she was no better than the start –her whole life was one stress after another now it seemed. As if on cue her phone rang and it was Don –she had turned it on to call the 'accommodation people' to ask for another week –they said no. Jane gritted her teeth and turned her phone off. Jane hopped in a cab –her car was still getting fixed at the shop- and bought a ride to the hospital, she wanted to talk to someone. _Lucky thing Don works nights on the lower floor,_ she thought. It was a miracle that she had not run into Don more than twice that month. To her it was over –looking back- it had been over for a long time. But Don didn't seem to have gotten that message yet.

The hospital was busy again -loads of people were waiting for appointments.

Jane moved past the hordes and down the long corridor to the food court.

She bought two bottles of juice, a coffee for her and a sandwich. She also got a salad and some fruit for Tall- Loki- she corrected herself with a shake of the head as she entered the elevators. It was a unique name.

"Loki," she said allowed -she liked it, she found herself just saying it when she was alone. She punched the button for the third floor and waited.

Jane hadn't come to visit him so far today. Loki had been stuck in the humans healing facility for far longer than he had ever wanted. The loss of his magic had bedridden him, at least he could pace a little now to door of the ward then back to his bed, he had been moved to a place where he didn't need to be watched constantly like he had in the other one. He tired to summon his magic again –like he had been doing all month- but alas, he was emptier than the taverns after Thor had visited them. Loki found himself wanting Jane to show up soon, so that she could distract his mind from the insanity that threatened to take over. He wasn't just having trouble pinpointing why he felt at ease with the mortal, but also he was plagued with dreams –well nightmares- when he closed his eyes. This was fine he could go weeks without sleep. But he did need a bit of stimulation to stop him self from dwelling on memories he would much rather forget. He was about to try making a run for it from this strange 'hospital' and its smells – he also wanted her to bring him better food than the slop that was on his plastic plate.

Fate and the Norns must have been on his side, because it was at that very moment that said mortal came clumsily into the ward. Her arms were full of shopping bags and some books –it looked heavy.

Loki lay aside his book and watched with growing amusement as she struggled not to drop anything before she slumped into her chair next to him.

"Need any help," he smiled. Jane sagged further than he thought was possible into the chair.

"Yeah thanks," she scoffed rolling her eyes. "But that was nowhere near as bad as the rest of my day has been." Loki raised a brow.

"Do you wish to tell?" he shifted a little straighter in his chair, swung his legs and stood up to stretch out his back. He had a gown that itched and a soft fluffy robe draped over his shoulders. The gown was open at the back –what a shock that had been when he had first tried to stand and felt a cool draft. The memory of that day flashed and made him smile. He made sure that the soft robe was tied so that there was no risk of exposing his modesty.

"Are you sure you should be moving!" Jane had questioned frantically, "You were hit by a car- I mean- you know that- I know that I was the one that hit you- ah sorry again- hey!" Loki waved away her ramblings and her hands trying to help him.

"Be still woman," Loki grunted and sat up with his feet just touching the cool floor.

"But-but," Jane had been at a loss he looked so pale –but that might just have been how he always looked.

"Woman," it wasn't a growl per se but it made her frown and pull away with her arms crossed, muttering something under her breath about men. Loki smirked. He had won. He tested out his legs, gently easing up to stand. Despite Jane's irritation with him she edged forwards, looking ready to catch him. But he was steady and strong, he rocked back and forth on his heels, the corner of his mouth twitched. _Progress._ "Now, about your bad day?" he smiled at her. Jane was watching his knees brow twitched with repressed irritation, the sooner he was out of this damned 'hospital' the better. He clenched his jaw.

"Feeling alright?" Jane asked. She had a strange look on her face... oh that woman! She knew, she knew what was under the soft robe and paper gown.

"A bit chilled," he replied. His smirk had the desired effect, her cheeks tinged red and she cleared her throat. Loki chuckled and shook his head. He walked for a few paces. "Tell me,"

"Hum?"

"Would they allow me to leave here?"

"Well yeah I guess, you could check yourself out… why?" Jane watched Loki, his hand twitched.

"Would you be so kind as to retrieve my breeches from the draw on the other side of my bed?" he asked. He could walk now but bending over was a risk of exposing things he had no desire to.

"Sure thing," she hopped up from the chair and circled his bed to the draws, with a confused expression but she still did as he had asked. Jane rummaged and found what could only be called breeches, she handed them to him, trying not to stare.

"Now Jane if you would please, about this bad day of yours, I hate asking twice." he gestured for her to continue what she was saying before about her day. Jane instantly cringed. And slowly, she started to tell him about everything that had happened. Loki paced gently to the other side of his bed and took out –from the top draw- what appeared to be a deep green tunic. He laid it out on the bed and turned his back to her as he tugged on his breeches. Jane looked out of the window while he tugged the strange thing son. She turned back just as the dressing gown slipped off his shoulders and was discarded shortly the hospital gown was gone too. Jane faltered with her story telling, his toned back and arms were reviled. He wasn't 'big' like some men who would go to the gym –all burly with arms able to crush heads- he was strong, no doubt about that and not to mention godly tall. Jane had been right when she had thought she would just reach his shoulder, in actual fact she was a good four or five inches below it- the muscle of his back rippled as he shrugged on his tunic and she was transfixed. She had called him handsome, but beautiful was closer to the truth –like a panther. He tuned around and Jane snapped her eyes away with a steady heat rising up her neck into her cheeks. She continued her story.

Loki saw Jane's eyes dart away and the corner of his mouth twitched up but he pretended not to have noticed. He walked cautiously over to the window and stood with his hands behind his back next to Jane.

"So you find yourself to shortly be without a home then?" he watched the sky. Jane sighed.

"Yeah," Jane watched him from the corner of her eye. The sky was polluted and grey. Loki unclasped his hands and opted for the more casual stance of sliding them into his pockets. Jane narrowed her eyes slightly and twisted round to look up at his profile. And idea slowly formed that could solve her problems. There was no harm in asking, was there? "Hey- um- I was wondering – ah this might sound stupid-," she was helplessly rambling and cursing herself for it.

"Is there a point to what you're saying, or is my appearance just too distracting?" he smirked confidently with a glance down at her. Jane breathed in and puffed out her cheeks. _Ugh this man!_

"Do you have a place to live?" she plunged right on into the deep end.

Now _that_ Loki had not been expecting. His eyes widened and his mouth went a little slack -he closed it before he looked like a fish.

"What do you imply?" a brow was slowly creeping up.

"Well," she licked her lips, _this was a stupid idea!_ Oh well in for a penny, in for a pound. "Do you need a place to stay?" there was a pregnant pause.

"Miss Foster," Loki slowly turned to face her. Was this mortal mad? Inviting a man she hardly knew to live with her. But her face was growing more determined by the second. _This woman…_ "Unfortunately I do not." He said. He sat back down on the bed, and suddenly the feeling of claustrophobia came back and he wanted more than ever to be out of the hospital right then and there, the bed was awful, the company was awful -and here was his chance. _Do not look eager,_ he warned himself –but couldn't help the feeling of glee settling over him. He could have real food again!

Jane cleared her throat and swallowed.

"Would you like to make a deal then?" _wow! Where did that come from Jane?_ She forged on ahead anyway. "I give you a place to live and you stop me from getting kicked out."

Loki remained silent for a few seconds, trying to read her and what she might be thinking.

She was about to say something else when her eyes caught sight of someone in the doorway of the ward.

"Jane?"

Jane cursed, Don, he was holding his phone in his hand and he had an almost frantic look in his eye. She thought about diving under the bed and hiding –but that was childish, he had seen her now so what was the point?

"Don," she replied tightly. Loki looked at the man walking towards them. And he was irritated with just the sight of him –he reminded him of Thor. Don saw him and the shock and confusion satisfied him greatly-

"Who is this guy?" -being ignored did not. Don was staring intensely with accusation at Jane and she was clenching her jaw. Loki was about to introduce himself.

"My cousin," Jane quickly clarified. Loki raised a brow at her.

"Right," Don wasn't convinced. "Jane I heard about you having to find a roommate and-,"

"I have found one," Jane cut in, "Loki will be staying with me for a while."

 _Presumptuous woman,_ Loki thought, _I haven't said yes yet._ Don was on the back foot now and he looked a little lost. Jane was then free the presume away to her delight.

"Why is he in the hospital?- I have been trying to call you-,"

"I turned my phone off. He was hit by a car after coming off his plane and missed the opening for his hotel so he will be staying with me," Jane's tone was firm, daring Don to try and do anything.

Loki wasn't unused to being in the middle of and argument, but it was strange when it was two people in a relationship fighting –with a woman stating that he was to be sharing her living quarters -normally the woman denied he had been there. Jane glared at Don and finally he got the message. He left, angry tilt to the Thor-look-a-like's walk.

Jane fumed for a minute the flush of her cheeks slowly fading away then replaced with a flustered one. "I'm sorry- I only said that to get rid of him –about you staying- you can say no-,"

"Accepted," he cut her off.

"OK- Uh, okay," a slow smile broke across her face. _Strange mortal._ But then he already knew that.

"When do we leave?" Loki asked.

"Huh?"

"When do we leave for your home?" Loki was not used to repeating himself so much.

"Well, today, I guess," Jane was starting to feel nervous now -sharing a dorm with a very, very attractive man who wasn't her boyfriend- _this is the best idea you have ever had Jane,_ she mentally kicked herself, _stupid._ But the faint smile on Loki's lips made her feel more at ease.

Good, the tension Don had brought was fading. Loki widened his smile a fraction and got back to his feet. He Held out a hand to carry some of her things.

"Very well then," he said "Shell we go?"

"huh?" Jane felt very stupid sometimes.

"I'm going to, as you said earlier, 'check myself out'," Loki smiled and gathered a few of the shopping bags.

"Cool… aren't you going to put on some shoes?" Jane asked.

Loki looked down at his bare feet. "That would be an idea," he smirked.

* * *

 **Ok as I said this was a damn hard chapter to write… sigh. I just didn't know what to do but hopefully this is alright and this was the best place I could get to have a break in it. Please leave a review I need it.**

 **Odin damn it, I apologize for the stupid long wait, but things have been rather hectic as of late and I seem to have miss placed the rest of this fiction…. But I will find it, it is turning out to be longer than I had planned.**

 **Preview: Jane opened the door to the student café and let the guy behind her through. He took a seat opposite her with suspicion.**


	5. Chapter 4- New Start

**New Start**

It was her phone buzzing that woke her up again –she really should turn it off at night. Jane groaned and rolled out of her bed to glance at the clock, 8:34am. Her phone was on her bedside table, buzzing with the little screen flashing at her. She snatched it up angrily but answered politely. That politeness died when she heard Don's voice. A surge of anger rushed up and she snapped her phone shut just as Don had started to say "Look Ja-". Frustrated and still half asleep she stumbled into the kitchen.

She filled the kettle and flipped it on. The kettle started to boil and Jane opened a cupboard for a mug.

Jane set about waking up. After her mug of coffee was made she sipped at it slowly while it was still hot, once it had cooled down she downed it in a few gulps. It was bitter; she pulled a face and cringed as she placed the mug in the sink. Fumbling out of her knickers and T-shirt, she left them in a discarded heap in the bathroom as she turned on the shower. The water was temperamental -constantly changing from hot to cold. Jane shivered, washing her hair as fast as possible then drying off quickly. December had just arrived and the weather was getting colder and colder. Goosebumps ran up her arms and back as she shrugged on her oversized jumper. She tugged on her winter boots over her double layer of socks and finally left for a day of work and endless lectures.

"Morning,"

Jane's heel caught on her boot and she tipped forwards smacking her head into the door. Oh yeah... She forgot about him.

Loki grinned, he was leaning against the wall in a pair of ever sized -what the mortals call- sweat pants and a –was it called a t-shirt? The garments had belonged the woman's late companion. They hung off his slim flame in baggy folds. This Don character was also built like his dear brother Thor. _Not your brother._ A voice hissed. Loki ignored it, focusing on the woman before him. She was currently attempting to peal her face from the door it seemed. Later it occurred to him that he might have helped her, but to be frank it was much too amusing.

"Ah- um –ow –good morning," Jane managed lamely. God she could slap the man! He was grinning. _Smugger than the Cheshire Cat._

"I have a desire to bathe," Loki broke the awkward silence.

"ah- okay," Jane berated herself for forgetting about the very attractive man- _Oh stop it Jane!._ She led him to the bathroom and quickly showed him how to use the shower. "Be careful with the thermostat it's a bit touchy and changes all the time," she finished.

"I shall endeavour to be brief with my washing,"

"Cool, I'll –eh head out then -see you," she gave him an awkward half wave. Loki nodded his farewell, and then turned to face the thing bolted to the wall. It was a very odd contraption. A long hose connected to a nozzle and all those knobs... Loki turned the ones Jane and shown him to. A blast of freezing cold water blasted him in the face –this mortal realm was going to be more of a challenge than anticipated.

Jane drummed her pencil on her desk, hardly listening to the lecturer.

He was doing a valiant job of trying to make the lesson interesting, but unfortunately he wasn't as interesting as the thoughts occupying her mind.

Loki faced the shower, the garments neatly folded on the strange looking chamber pot. He had figured out what that was, through a series of events he would rather leave undisclosed. He shivered at the memory. _Right time to bathe._ He watched as the water swapped from scolding to freezing and back again –he really wished he had magic.

Jane trudged out of her lecture and slumped into the computer lab. Flopping into a chair and opening the drives ob her USB stick. Time to at least try and get some work done. She stared at the screen for at least ten minutes before she stared.

Loki had succeeded to wash despite the temperamental 'shower'. He entered the small –very small- kitchen. Now, next was food. He looked at the clutter of plates and mugs on the counter surfaces. There was a small wash basin with another thing that resembled the shower in the bathroom. He turned the knobs and water spewed forth into the metal basin. Looking at the dirty dishes he sighed.

Lunch -was boring. Jane chewed on her plain ham sandwich. Daniel plopped down next to her.

"'sup Jane?" he took a large forkful of his home-made pasta. Jane felt her mouth start to water. As if reading her mind Daniel pulled out a second fork and lunch box. _God he's the best!_ She tucked into it with vigour.

"Gosh Jane! You look thin," Daniel leaned in and stared closely, he tutted when he saw the dark rims around her eyes. "Dear dear Jane," the fork pointed accusingly at her. "You're not sleeping."

"Well –ah," a piece of pasta lodged itself in her windpipe and she started hacking and coughing. Daniel slapped her back until her spluttering stopped. "Don and I-,"

"You broke up, not like I didn't see that coming –now look sweetie- two people don't stop having sex for a month and then not break up," he carried on despite her attempts to interrupt. "But I don't think that your breakup with doctor body builder caused your most recent sleepless night," he grinned "Who's the new fella?"

Jane choked on her pasta again.

Exhausted Loki fell onto the sofa. A dust cloud poofed up around him. _Insufferable woman! Does she never clean?_ His body was weary and living without magic was taking a heavy toll. He closed his eyes. Surely a few minutes rest could do no harm?

Jane scratched her head, opening the door to her student accommodation. Wondering what waited for her on the other side of the door. Eventually she had told Daniel everything; hitting Loki with her car, breaking up with Don, and Loki now living with her. With a heavy sigh she stepped into her room- and froze. The first thing she saw was how spotless everything was. Jane's eyes widened, stepping slowly into the kitchen she dropped her bag on the florr and her keys on the gleaming surface. Running her hands over the counter, amazed at the neatly arranged mugs and cupboards, she paused- a shock of messy black hair was sprawled across the sofa.

Loki lay fast asleep.

Jane's heart melted at the sight. He must have done all of the cleaning. _Poor guy._ She leant against the back of the sofa observing him. His skin was pale but there was a dusting of pink on his cheeks. His strong lanky frame draped haphazardly over the edges on the cushions. Strands of raven hair covered his eyes. Impulsively, Jane reached down and smoothed the strands back. Loki's eyelids fluttered. Jane snatched her hand back and pushed away from the sofa, tripped over her bag and crashed to the floor in a tangle of winter coat, scarf and limps.

Loki's eyes snapped open. By The Norns he was still exhausted. Slowly –very slowly- he pushed himself up and glanced over the sofa. He blinked, assumed he was still dreaming and blinked again. _Not a dream then._ Jane looked sheepishly up him. _Mortals are strange._

"Uh- hi," Jane offered a small grin.

"Welcome back," a corner of his mouth twitched. His hair was still in disarray, looking handsomely ruffled- _s top it Jane!_

"You- um –cleaned."

"Indeed," Loki rose gracefully and extended a hand towards her. Jane took it gratefully and disentangled herself from her scarf –which seemed to be tying her in even more knots.

"Ga! You little bastard!" she pulled and tugged but it only got tighter.

Loki raised a brow and expertly pulled the scarf clean away. It was red -the same red as his brother's cape. With an air of disgust he flung the foul thing onto the sofa. "Thank you," Jane rubbed her neck, saw they were still holding hands and pulled hers away. Loki's hand flopped limply to his side.

"So-," Jane picked up her bag and looked in the fridge. There wasn't much to be desired there but there was – _would you look at that, pasta._

"Are you hungry?" she looked over her shoulder and saw Loki staring incredulously at her. He toyed with the idea of refusing, but a large growl stopped that fantasy short.

"Famished," he grinned.

* * *

 **hi i know its been a while, life has not been so good lately. some things from my childhood have come up and i've only just found out that the same things happened to both my sisters and now we're moving house, and I've had to find a job. Thank you so much to you who reviewed this story you gave me the kick start to pick up again.**

 **thank you and please leave a word of two :)**


	6. Chapter 5- New and Old

**New and Old**

* * *

It had been almost a week since Loki and Jane had started living together. The mortal world had its own very difficult ways to master. However Loki believed he had been mastering them sufficiently. This pleasant, uneventful –perhaps slightly dull- hiatus ended when Loki woke and not for the first time, saw Jane's face staring down at him, her brown eyes wide with worry. It had happened again, it had not happened since his stay in the hospital -curse his mortal magicless body! When he felt the dark pull he had succumbed instantly with no resistance. Being without magic is worse than he thought it could have been.

Loki had been in the bathroom; just finishing with his daily bathing, he was dressing in his new -much better fitted- mortal clothes. When suddenly the world had turned black; he was once again floating in The Abyss. The voice came to him again there, pulling and urging. He had almost given in...Almost. However, the sound of someone else's voice joined the one already calling to him; one pulling him deeper into the void, the other pulling him towards the surface. He strained to focus on the one that would be his salvation and soon, he knew who's voice it was; it was Jane. With an immeasurable amount of force he wrenched himself free from the darkness and came like a new born once again into the blinding light.

Jane hovered over him, her hand gripping his shoulder with bruising force. If he had not been mortal then her touch would have been no more than a butterfly's. Another reminder of his frailty.

"Loki, w-what happened -are you okay?" Jane's voice wavered but not with her usual indecisiveness, with alarm. Slowly, Loki pushed himself up to his elbows. His head was foggy and he swooned momentarily before he regained his stability.

"Quite," he said. He gave his head a gentle shake sending his wet black curls dancing and swirling in a halo. The remaining tendrils of the darkness snapped their bonds on his mind and slipped away like ribbons in the wind.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jane asked "You just collapsed. I -I touched you but –y- you were ice cold." she was visibly distressed. Loki had not heard this kind of pitch to Jane's voice before. At first he thought the trembling was from her holding him. He looked down and saw that he was the one shaking.

Tremors shook Loki's body -Jane taken by a force beyond her control, wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tight to her. Part of her was dimly aware this was the closest they had been in their hesitant friendship. They had exchanged brief touches before; a brush of the shoulder in passing, a touch of the finger on the arm to get attention, a light pat of acknowledgement. Jane didn't release him until his shaking stopped.

Loki become acutely aware of their prolonged contact and close proximity contact and drew himself away from her first. He got to his feet with more composure than he thought he had control of. _Do not give in._ A deep breath and he steadied his frazzled nerves. A prince of Asgard should not show such weakness before a mere mortal! Something coiled in his gut and he clenched his fists. Yes he had forgotten who he was these past days. Relaxing into a comfortable camaraderie with Jane Foster. _No longer._ He had to focus on what was important! His magic, he needed his magic back.

Jane looked up and saw something ruthless and chilling in Loki's eyes. A snarl curled his lips and he rapidly exited the bathroom. She flinched as the door slammed into the wall. What had got into him? _Loki?_ She flinched again as the front door crashed shut with a BOOM! Reverberating in her ears.

Loki stepped out into the busy New York streets. Rage he was well familiar with- rose to the boil. The people on the sidewalk saw his volatile animosity and broke around him like waves on the prow of a ship. Not caring where he went he walked and walked, the rage growing and growing into a blind fury. He needed to hit something to stab something! He found himself in New York's Central Park. There was hardly anyone around to see him. IF ONLY HE HAD HIS MAGIC! He lashed out in with such ferocity and struck a tree hard enough to make the branches shake. Birds flew up from the leaves, cawing and twittering their displeasure. Loki cried out in a mixture of pain and frustration. His hand came away bloody, knuckles scraped and bleeding.

"CURSE THIS MORTAL BODY! CURSE THIS INFERNAL WRETCHED REALM!" tilting his head to face the grey New York sky he screamed at the clouds "AND CURSE YOU ODIN! CURSE YOU AND YOUR DAMNED SECRETS! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! ARE YOU HAPPY YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH?!"

People were staring. Loki whirled on them with a growl "What!"

They quickly looked away and carried on walking. _As I thought._ He scoffed. The stinging pain in his knuckles reminding him yet again that he had no magic. He was millions of light years away from home. If he could call that- that _place_ a home. Yes, the home of the people who had lied to him, the home of the man whom had stolen him from his heritage! Loki was biting his lower lip hard enough to taste the tang of blood. His monstrous birthright, his savage sickening inheritance. To believe that that blood -that cold, black blood ran through his veins. It was abhorrent.

 _Yes abhorrent, I tried to snuff out that stain and look where it got me._ An icy chuckle escaped. And he slumped down onto a nearby bench. _Stuck with the younger version of dear Thor's sweet mortal love._ He thought with disgust; though it wasn't the thought of Jane that made his blood sour, it was the thought of his ' _brother_ '.

Jane had been nothing but an agreeable and generous mortal to him; welcoming him into her home –though it was also to her benefit to have him there- helping him adjust to the mortal world –though she thought he just had this thing called 'amnesia'.

With another frustrated sigh he held his head in his hands, running them through his hair. Without his magic to hold the raven locks in place they coiled rebelliously in all directions. He supposed he could use the mortals' hair gel-or whatever they called it. Although, he thought it looked far too sticky and the thought of putting that sticky, tacky substance into his hair appalled him.

Look what had become of him! The great Loki, the silver-tongued god of mischief and lies- was sat on a mortal bench, in a poor excuse for a park thinking to himself about how mortal hair products were not to his liking! It was laughable, and he did laugh then. Only seconds ago was he yelling to the sky and now he was moping like a spoilt child. This sobered him significantly. He was not Thor, that oaf was the one who moped when he didn't get his way. Not Loki... Loki planned. And he would find a way to get his magic back. Even if it was the last thing he did with his pitiful life. So it was time to get up, to get back to work... and also to apologize to Jane. She'd done nothing wrong -at least not yet.

 _You can't blame someone for something they have yet to do._ Jane's story with Thor had yet to pass... perhaps- no- he couldn't! Could he? It was one of the oldest taboos; to mess with time was forbidden! The affects could have immeasurable complications to the future -but was _that_ not what he wanted to change? The future? If his brother, Thor, never met Jane then he would never have come back? Time was on his side but also against him. He had to tread carefully. To tamper with time was dangerous... _very_ dangerous.

For a moment he considered every possibility and risk, and then toughened his resolve. He rose from the bench with new, unwavering determination and started walking again.

Loki wavered for a second before opening the door to his and Jane's shared accommodation.

"I don't know where he's gone!" he caught Jane talking frantically on the phone to someone. "-no he doesn't have a cell! I've been meaning to buy him one-," she froze when she saw him in the door way to the kitchen. The Phone slipped from her grasp and clattered to the hardwood floor. Instincts told him he should raise his hands to defend himself -she slapped him.

Jane stared dazedly where she had struck him. The force of her slap had snapped his face to the side. Her hand stung. She looked down at her palm then she saw his injured hand. "w-what happened?" she snatched his hand up and cradled it in her own. Slightly baffled by the sudden change from violence to tenderness Loki stared at her. Loki, god of lies knew when it was time to lie and it was time for truth.

"I punched a tree," he admitted.

"What?" she peered closer at his hand "why?" Loki hesitated. "Did I say something- did I- was it me?" He extracted his hand from hers.

"No Jane," for some reason his voice strained on her name "it was not your fault. I simply needed to... let of some steam, as it were." The corner of his mouth twitched up.

"Ah-good- well not good- oh you know what I mean- are you sure you're okay? If you ever wanna talk you know- I know we've only known each other a week but-ah- how do I say this?" Jane floundered embarrassingly trying to organize her thoughts and words. For such a promising mind she did have trouble with her thought-to-word capacity. "What I'm trying to say is you can talk to me if you want?"

 _Who else would I talk to?_ He held back this comment though. It was true- she was the only mortal he knew well enough to converse with... he had been acquainted with her friend Daniel during the past week but he found the man's talent to read people a bit unnerving -a bit too much like his own ability for comfort. There was a red hand print glowing on Loki's left cheek. "Oh I'm so sorry!" she hurried over to the freezer to get some ice.

"It's quite alright Dr. Foster,"

"What?" Jane stopped and looked at him bewildered. _Damn_...

"Yes?" he masked his face with innocence.

"I'm not a doctor yet," she giggled "why did you call me that?"

"Slip of the tongue?" Loki offered. She looked incredulous then smiled. "A prediction then, Jane."

"A prediction?" Jane got the ice wrapped it in a tea towel and handed it to him. He pressed the cool cloth to his stinging cheek.

"Indeed," his silver tongue getting to work "I prophesize that you shall be Dr. Jane Foster the leader in astrophysics and research of wormholes." Jane guffawed and snorted in quite an unbecoming way. But it was mildly amusing. Loki grinned faintly.

"Aha- okay then- I still need to get my degree then I need to do my masters and my PHD." She finished, still chucking.

"I have nothing but faith," Loki fully grinned.

"Hey," her voice went soft and she looked very shy, "I am sorry- really sorry- about slapping you,"

 _Genuine regret and not just fear from striking a prince, that's a nice change._

"It's alright," he took the cold press of ice away and Jane winced at the red hand print.

"I- I was just so worried- you're not used to the city- and I was worried that you could have got hit by another car or- something- and I guess I feel responsible for you- since I hit you with my car-,"

"Jane," he stopped her ramblings short. "I am quite capable of taking care of myself,"

"I know- you're a grown man- a very big strong tall and good looking grown man-," Jane abruptly stopped, her eyes widening with horror. Had she just said all of that aloud?

 _This mortal?_ Loki was confused yet again by her.

"Ah-um... I guess I just was angry... and relieved you were okay... so I slapped you," _well done Jane. Very smooth._

"You have a very strange way of showing you're happy to see someone," Loki observed. Ignoring for the time being the tirade of compliments that had turned Jane's skin bright pink. She laughed awkwardly.

"I guess I do," she smiled awkwardly. "So-uh you missed breakfast," Jane wondered into the kitchen- which had turned into a complete ramshackle; pots, pans, plates, bowls and even more mugs than it should be possible for one person to use, were littered about every surface and piled high in unstable towers. The kitchen only diminished into this state whenever Jane had attempted to cook. Loki felt a mounting foreboding, unsure what to expect until he saw it... "So I -ahem," she cleared her throat, "made you some mac and cheese."

There on the centre of the table -which had stayed immaculately clean during her attempts at cooking- was possible one of the most unappetizing dishes of food -if you could call it such- Loki had ever seen. A simple white plate with globules of a yellow, creamy substance.

 _Looks like a plate of dog vomit._ Loki swallowed reflexively, preying she didn't actually intend for him to eat... whatever that was. Apparently she did. May The Norns save his poor soul. He ate it though. What else could he do? She had obviously gone to much trouble preparing this- this- meal for him.

"How was it?" Jane asked anxiously.

"It was- Um- very-," Loki endeavored to find the right words but failed miserably.

"That bad huh?" Jane scrunched up her face in a grimace. Giving in Loki took a breath and nodded.

"Possibly the worst thing I've ever eaten," he honestly admitted. He feared Jane would react badly to this news but she took it in her stride and beyond; first by solemnly nodding her head then, by bursting into a fit of unabashed laughter. Startling Loki enough into laughter along with her.

* * *

 **Hello fellow lovely readers. so this chapter just kept going and going in my head but I'll have the rest of that for the next chapter otherwise I'll have nothing to write!** **thank you for supporting me and my story, I'm very pleased and exited by all of the feed back you guys have left for me.**

 **thank you once again for the reviews it really helps me to keep writing, (so the faster you want updates, the more reviews i need ;) please leave a word on your way out x**


	7. Chapter 6- Red Blood, Black Blood

**Red Blood, Black Blood**

* * *

December 20th

"I'm going to get you to try pizza next!" Jane bounced down the sidewalk enthusiastically. The night was cold and Jane wore her ridiculously red scarf –Loki scowled at it from behind her- along with a pair of knee high winter boots and a long black wool coat, topped off with a woolly hat that had an absurd bobble on top of it. Loki himself -after more shopping in mortal clothes markets- was wearing a similar black coat, winter boots, leather gloves and a lavish emerald scarf. He couldn't fathom how mortals found clothes that fitted properly, what with all of premade clothes made in mass production –surely the quality was bound to questionable. Handmade and hand tailored was a sure way to get the most exquisite fit. He lamented the loss Asgard's royal tailors.

Jane skipped along merrily oblivious to the snow and perilous patches of ice. Her foot landed one of these patches of ice and her legs flew out from under her in a comical display of flailing limbs. Rapidly taking his hands from his pockets he swoopedforward and caught her by her armpits.

"Really Jane, one would think you'd realize by now that you should really watch where you're stepping," he raised a bemused brow as he looked down at her startled face staring up at him. She smiled up at him and got back to her feet, cautiously testing the ground for a non-slippy section. Loki, too concerned about Jane's ability to fall over her own feet, linked his arm with hers -as he would with one of the courtier women he was forced to attendfeasts with on occasion- and walked with her down the sidewalk.

Jane felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment as she walked beside Loki. He always gave off a very regal air and she found herself wondering – not for the first time- where he really come from. He had told her little about his family or where he used to live. At first she thought it was amnesia but whenever she had asked she saw a pained expression that looked so lost come over his face. Whatever had happened, it was too painful for him to talk or even think about. With her at least. Jane was hopeful however, in the last few weeks he had been coming out of his shell more –not that he was shy to begin with- and becoming more relaxed around other people. Though, she did have to almost bodily drag him out for their diner tonight with Daniel.

Standing outside Alphonzo's pizzeria Jane looked left and right for Daniel to appear. Loki was staring at the menu and the pictures of the dishes. His appetite vanishing fast by the second. _Do humans eat anything that isn't smothered in grease?_ With a heavy sigh he straightened as Jane started waving enthusiastically to their –he looked at his watch- late companion.

"Oh Jane dear!" Daniel embraced Jane a bit too familiarly, "you would not believe the day I've had!" Daniel and Jane become immersed in conversation of the day's trials. And it was left to Loki to interact with the hosts of the pizzeria. A young girl about sixteen came over to them and eyed Loki like a shy doe. She asked if they had booked a table. Loki having no assistance from Jane –too captivated by Daniel- was left to try and remember if Jane had booked a table. Ah! She had.

"Yes, under Foster,"

"If you'll follow me,"

The girl led them to a small booth at the back of the pizzeria. Giving them menus, she blushed furiously when Loki thanked her and skittered off to one of her work colleagues. Loki saw them start to speak, heads bent close, the occasional glance his way.

Once he might have found such attentions flattering and perhaps would have played along and wooed the girl for a time. He saw no such fun in those games anymore. He was exhausted; physically and mentally drained. While Jane had her studies Loki had been going to the New York Public Library and researching as much as he could to find a way to regain his magic. So far there was nothing, leaving him with an overwhelming dread of the possibility that he would be stuck on this realm. There were dark rings under his eyes -which he was sure Jane noticed- he was thin and always sleeping in the most surprizing places. Last night Jane had found him asleep on the table head bent over a Norse Mythology book.

"So, Loki, what do you think you'll get to eat?"

Loki's head shot up, Jane had asked him a question.

"I don't believe anything on this menu to be particularly appetizing,"

"The food no good enough for your refined tastes?" Daniel cocked a brow.

No, it wasn't actually.

"I have never been a fan of covering food with grease," Loki stared back at him.

Jane could almost feel the tension; she coughed and pointed to something else on the menu. "How about this? It's a pizza on a wrap so less pastry and less cheese," Loki looked at the picture and decided it was the lesser of all the other evils on there. He nodded. "Alright I'll go to the bar and order."

"They don't come to us?" Loki looked almost shocked. Daniel snorted into his pink scarf.

"Not here, it's not table service," Jane hopped out of the booth. What kind of place was it if the staff did not wait on the paying customers? Watching her progress, Loki saw her narrowly miss a waitress laden with a try of the flat round pastries.

"So you've never said what you do for a living?" Daniel sipped from a glass of water on the table. His eyes challenged Loki.

"No I don't believe I did," Loki sipped from his own glass returning the steely look.

"Jane's told me you spend a lot of time in the library," he swirled the water in his glass.

"I do,"

Daniel sighed and set his glass down. Folding his arms he glared at Loki.

"What are your intentions towards Jane?"

"Intentions?" Loki kept his face blank.

"You are hit by her car, after a few days in the hospital you move in with Jane. You've been living with her for over a month, and I can't for the life of me figure out what your nature is," he narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

"Loki," Loki replied, he couldn't help the grin that twitched his mouth upwards. "God of mischief and lies, they also call me Silvertongue."

"Bull," Daniel searched Loki's face. "Who are you?"

 _I've just told you._ "Loki Wodenson, and I would rather not tell you anything more personal. I have no untoward intentions for Jane. She was kind enough to offer me a temporary home while I gather resources to get back home to Norway. I feel nothing more for Jane than gratitude and friendship." Loki took another sip of water his eyes daring the man sitting across from him to question anything he had said.

"Umhumm," Daniel still looked unconvinced. Jane came back and slid into the booth next to Loki,

"Right I've ordered food and some drinks. Beer for me, wine for Dan and I ordered a whiskey for Loki," she smiled purposefully ignoring the tension still hanging between the men.

"Whiskey?" Daniel asked.

"Yup, Loki can drink almost a whole bottle," Jane grinned broadly as Loki took a healthy sip of the amber drink. He swirled the liquid absently he seemed unaffected by the strong beverage. Both Jane and Daniel could smell the intense vapour coming from his crystal class.

"Used to something stronger?" Daniel guessed right again. Loki really didn't like this man very much; he was far too good at reading people.

"Yes, where I'm from, this would be what we weaned our children on," Loki took another sip.

"And where are you from again?"

"Daniel," Jane's voice was a warning. Daniel's face lit with a wide grin.

"Jane dear, I'm just so curious about this hottie you're sharing a home with!"

Jane spluttered into her drink. Loki only slightly struggled to swallow his next sip. He watched as Jane's complexion slowly changed from pink to scarlet. I tuned out of her hurried tirade of half formed sentences. Watching her brown eyes flick to him every once and a while. Loki was fully aware of how _above average_ he was compared to the standards of male attraction on earth. The thought had occurred to him that Jane could be physically attracted to him but he believed – had believed- that her type was more, well Thor. He thought back for a moment on their shared time together. He had been so obsessed recently with finding a way to regain his magic that he had neglected to observe his living partner. He did so now, looking closely back to times Jane would get flustered when he came within close proximity. But that was not all the time. He argued. He would have to put his theory to the test to be sure. A part of him didn't want to harm her feelings though. Other than her overwhelming curiosity sometimes, Jane had been a very pleasant person to be around. With a sudden pang of regret Loki realized he would miss her. Something happened then that was so unexpected to him and Jane because she stopped speaking and stared at him. But for once Loki didn't care what his face was saying. A gentle smile spread over his features. He had been happy, considering everything.

"Loki, are you alright?" Jane looked slightly confused and maybe a bit concerned.

"I am now," Loki beamed "Diner is served."

The food had arrived.

"I think I understand now," Daniel said to Loki as they waited for Jane outside the pizzeria. It had started to snow and the mortal was tucking the ends of his pink scarf into is coat. Loki shivered and slipped his hands into his pockets to warm them.

"Understand what exactly?" the air crystallized his breath.

"Be as aloof as you want, as mysterious as you desire. I've seen, if only a glimpse. Jane has a certain effect on people affecting them in a certain way. She can be very bewitching."

Loki remained silent. "Once she's got in there's no way to get her out," Daniel smiled and patted Loki on the shoulder. Good luck, the gesture said.

"Yo, ready to go?" she asked appearing by his elbow unexpectedly. Loki let the information settle as he watched their farewell. Maybe, Daniel had a point. Loki had become very fond of Jane.

"I'll see you at the Christmas party Jane," Daniel leaned down and kissed her on the check with a brief hug.

"Bye," Jane waved him off. Turning to Loki she slipped her arm into the crook of his elbow like they had walked before. "Shall we?" she grinned up at him.

"Indeed Lady Jane," he smiled gently down at her and started walking. Jane giggled softly and leaned into his side. She'd had a few beers. She could fit under his armpit she was so small. Mortals were so fragile. _So, so breakable._ Jane wobbled here and there but otherwise they managed to get back to their accommodation with no incident. Ascending the stairs, Jane was singing a jaunty Christmas jig, hilariously out of tune. She tried to teach Loki the lyrics and failed. Loki smiled down at her. His smile faded fast and he stopped abruptly; something was ahead of them. His foot was resting on the next step up. Someone was sat on the very top step, blocking the entrance to the landing. Jane bumped into Loki, her singing fading into silence. She looked up at the same time as the person raised their head.

"Don?" her eyes struggled to focus in the dark but it was Don.

"Jane?" the voice was pleading, a bit croaky. Don got to his feet and descended the stairs to where they were standing. Even on the step above Loki, Loki was still a few inches taller than the mortal. He looked down at Don. Loki's body tensed, something was wrong. _I feel magic._

"Don, what are you doing here?" Jane's voice was hesitant. Don was staring at Jane; his eyes were glazed and rimed with red. He could have been crying but Loki had seen this affect before after someone's brain had been blasted with magic. He had done it before himself. Who had done it to his man though? Loki moved between Jane and this dangerous man. Don blinked heavily then glared up at Loki.

"Yooou...!" he hissed.

"Don what are you-?"

"Stay behind me Jane," Loki pushed her back with an arm.

"B-why-Don?"

"Stay behind me!" Loki growled. Jane froze and looked up into his face. His emerald eyes seemed to glow like a cats. His jaw was taut with tension. She'd never seen Loki like this. She stayed behind him but peered around his elbow.

"You!" Don spat again.

"Yes me," Loki replied "what is your business here?" he was slowly shifting into a battle stance, sliding his feet further apart.

"Me? What are you doing here? Jane was mine until you came along, you fucking bastard!"

Someone had poured foul magic into this poor mortal's brain. It amplified any jealous feelings he might have had. This magic was dangerous, no telling what the recipient could do. Most of them turned to violence, either on the person they were jealous about or on the person they once cared for. Loki didn't take his eyes off the mortal. Why did he not have his magic! All he could do was stand between this feral human and Jane.

"Don-," She felt Loki touch her and she snapped her mouth shut. But she didn't understand!

"What have you done to my Jane? You slimy shitfaced bastard," Don was practically foaming at the mouth now. Loki's fingers itched for his daggers. He remembered Jane always carried odd things with her.

"Jane do you have a pen?"

"What?" Loki held a hand out behind him. Confused but realizing that now was not the best time to ask questions she didn't argue with his open palm. She fished her favourite pen from her pocket. Loki grasped it in an underhand grip. Defence, he had to not provoke Don. That seemed impossible though.

"She wants me, not you, who would ever want you? You're a monster a black blooded monster!" Loki's eyes widened. This was very dangerous now someone had given this man more than a blast of magic, he now had knowledge. Before Loki could say anything else to try and defuse the situation Jane gasped, Don lunged.

Tumbling in a tangle of limbs Loki and the possessed man crashed down the stairs to the lower landing. There was a sharp explosion of pain on the left side of Loki's ribs. They wrestled together one trying to gain power then the other. Over and over they rolled.

Jane screamed when she saw the knife sticking out of Loki's side. Blood was smeared across the carpet on the landing. Finally Loki kicked Don away and staggered to his was dripping from the wound.

Drip drip drip.

He had a choice of remove the knife, and have a weapon, or leave it in where it was staunching the flow of blood. Before he could decide Don tackled him and the blade plunged in deeper. Loki stabbed down fast then wrenched the pen out of Don's shoulder. Damn it! He had missed the tendon! Jane was screaming at them. Why was no one else in the building waking up?

There was a purple shimmer in the air. _A_ _Sleeping spell._ Great, at least they could make lots of noise. Loki punched Don in the face, dodged the next tackle. He might not have magic but he'd trained for a thousand years in the art of combat. His reactions were still there -if a bit slow in a mortal body. Don ran at him, Loki dived to the right and Don crashed into the wall but caught Loki's arm as well. The bone snapped and the pen dropped from his grasp. With his free hand, grinding his teeth against the pain, Loki smashed Don's head into the wall again pulled it back- Don's hand closed around the knife's handle and it was pulled from its home in Loki's ribs with a sickening sshhuunk.

The knife slid into his gut right to the hilt. Loki pushed away, smashing Don into the wall again as. Loki fall on his back staring at the knife protruding from his coat front. In the background he heard Jane screaming and yelling but not the words. Don was advancing again half of his face smeared with blood, his nose was broken, and his forehead was split open. Loki's hands were covered in his own warm red blood.

A shiver...

He suddenly felt very cold.

Jane was running down the stairs. Don turned towards her. Loki yelled for her to stop but it was too late Don struck her so hard she flew through the air and hit the railing of the next set of stairs. The rabid mortal was advancing hungrily on his prey. Jane was unconscious in a crumpled heap. Using every ounce of strength left he got to his feet screamed and ran, head down, shoulders squared. Don looked up when the sound of the war cry met his ears- Loki rammed into him. He over balanced, hit the railing and together they both tipped over the edge, over the railing.

They fell between the two flights of stairs before hitting the ground. Loki struggled to his feet couching up huge globs of blood. Don stirred on the ground. The front door to the accommodation must have been open; it was so cold Loki could have sworn his fingers were turning blue. Don got to his own feet and lunged blindly. Loki reached out and his hand closed around the man's neck. A sudden surge of strength made him hoist Don up by the throat. He might have wondered where this strength came from. Adrenalin? No, nothing so simple. Black frost bite was spreading from where he touched Don's flesh. Don was staring at him. His red magic addled vision seeing the blood red eyes staring back at him.

Murder, those eyes screamed murder.

He froze with terror. Loki saw his reflection in the glass doors behind Don. Skin sapphire blue, blood red eyes. Don went limp in Loki's grasp. The power faded faster than it had come on and they both collapsed to the floor. Loki's skin returned to its pale colour and the blood turned red again and pooled out around him in the snow.

Jane looked over the banister and saw the crumpled heap of bodies surrounded by blood and... was that snow...?

* * *

 **So leave a review. I hope you've enjoyed the ride so far. there is much more to come.  
**


	8. Chapter 7- Truth

**Hello! I am fully aware it has been a while but due to family drama I've been unable to spend as much time writing as I would have liked. so here is a slightly short -but still jam packed- installation in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 Truth**

Jane flew down the two flights of stairs, barely feeling the concrete under her feet. Jumping the last six steps, she skidded to a stop on the floor. She didn't know which was stranger; the snow in a locked building, or the fight that had just happened. _Battle_. A voice said in the back of her head. She ignored it. For a few seconds she had no idea what to do first. Who did she go to? Then a more reasonable voice in her head said. _Phone, 911._ Fumbling she took out her mobile and shakily dialled the emergency number.

 _"_ _911\. What's your emergency?"_

God what did she say? A fight? An attack?

"My friend and I were attacked,"

 _"_ _Okay stay calm miss. Is anyone injured? Do you need an ambulance?"_

"Yes- yes, both of them need help. They both have stab wounds a-and they fell down the stairs," her voice wouldn't stop shaking as she gave the operator on the phone the address of the university accommodation.

" _Okay miss, an ambulance is on the way. Try and keep pressure on the wounds."_

The operator started going through the first aid Jane could give them while the ambulance was on the way.

How long did she have? How long did Loki have? The wound in his abdomen was really deep. Jane had to leave the knife in. It was really hard to listen to Loki's gurgling breaths. _At least he's breathing._ Something wet slid down her cheek. She swiped the tear away, but more came and she had to focus on the wound in Loki's ribs as well. There was so much blood. It was staining her hands. She gave up stopping the tears. She was scared, she was in shock, however she was also angry. Jane felt hot rage burning in her throat. _How could they do this? How could this happen!_ It was this rage she used to push down the panic attack numbing her legs.

Looking at Loki's ashen face, it wasn't like he had a particularly rosy complexion, but it was now a grey colour instead of a pale ivory. _Idiot!_ She wanted to hit him. Instead she called him names in her head. _Jackass! Asshole!_ And some other much fouler words.

All Jane could do now, was wait. And wait...

Loki opened his eyes. It was much too bright, so he closed them again. A couple of minutes later he become aware of a heavy weight on the bed to his left. Slowly turning his head – _ah! That hurt-_ and opened his eyes again. A mop of messy brown hair covered his left arm. _My arm's numb._ He thought absently. He tried to flex his fingers. The slight movement of tendons in his arm made Jane's head jerk up suddenly. She hit it on the back of the chair. She had a bandage wrapped around her forehead and a very bruised right cheek. He remembered the fight. He also remembered what happened to him; the blue skin, the red eyes.

Jane's eyes were full of tears and her mouth was a very thin line, the corners of it quivered. Her facial features kept contorting, a mixture of rage and relief. In the end she settled for both.

"You!" her voice strained as it tried to stay level. "You're a stupid, stupid asshole!" she hissed through gritted teeth, and then she hugged him and started crying.

"Ouch!"

"I'm s-sorry!" she jerked off him. "Your w-wounds, I'm –you're- idiot!"

He wasn't entirely sure if she was insulting him her herself. He decided it was probably best not to speak. He lifted his left hand and patted her arm gently. He hated mortal hospitals. He would have much proffered his magic to be back and then he could heal himself in a heartbeat. However, much to his chagrin, his magic was not flowing through his veins at the current time. And so Loki faced four days of mortal healing methods; being poked and prodded and facing the unpredictable moods of his friend Jane. Some days she would see him and be very kind, then she would be silent and moody, red and fuming, and some days she didn't visit him at all. Those days where he was alone were the longest; hours stretched on and on for ages, a thousand years seemed to pass in a thousand seconds. He spent most of his time thinking and searching. It might not have been the magic he wanted, but it was something more than what he was left with at the current time. _Joten_. He delved deep within himself looking for the cold tendrils of winter and ice. So far he had found nothing. _Trust things to show up and then vanish when you need them most._ He thought bitterly.

 **December 24th, Christmas Eve**

Jane waited outside with the hospital. Her car was fixed and she'd been given the OK by her doctors to drive. Something kept her from going inside the hospital to collect Loki. The automatic sliding doors opened and the regal looking man was wheeled out in a wheelchair by a member of nursing staff. With only a little difficulty, Loki was switched from the chair to the passenger seat of the car. Jane drove them back to the student accommodation in a heavy, awkward silence. Loki didn't seem to want to break it either; he stared out of the window at the city. Jane clenched her teeth.

Upon reaching the student living, she helped Loki to stand and linked her arm with his to support him as they made their careful way to the lift. Purposefully avoiding looking at the spot on the entrance floor where she had sat, for fifteen minutes, stopping Loki from bleeding out; she punched the 'up' bottom on the lift.

This was getting ridiculous. Jane was even refusing to look at him now. He could feel her pent up anger practically rolling off of her. _What is she angry about?_

That little question was soon answered.

Jane closed and locked the apartment door, threw her keys on the kitchen counter and rounded on him, just as he had sat in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Where did you learn to fight? Are you military? Where are you from? And who the bloody hell are you?!" the last bit was yelled. Loki winced. What would be the best lie? He looked into her beep brown eyes. Eyes that burned for truth.

"I am Loki of Asgard," _what am I doing!?_ "I am a god -God of mischief and lies to be precise- During a fight with my brother Thor –the god of thunder- I was thrown from the bi-frost, I fell through time and space and landed on Midgard –Earth- some years in the past. You hit me with your car as I manifested in this time."

Jane swelled like a bull frog, and then deflated. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You expect me to believe that?" she finally said massaging her temples. Loki shrugged. That was not the right thing to do. "You seriously expect me to believe that! If you do, I must have hit you harder than I thought with my car! Or you hit your head during-"she cut herself short choking on the words. She was seething.

"Believe it or not, it is the truth," Loki replied cooly. This tipped the iceberg. Jane swelled and exploded.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN! YOU SUDDENLY APPEAR IN MY LIFE AND THEN MY LIFE GOES TO SHIT!" Jane deflated slightly and kicked a cupboard door, regretting it instantly, she swore at the pain in her big toe. "Fine," she hissed out through clenched teeth. "Fine, if and IF what you say is, in fact, the truth, then I need proof."

"What kind of proof can I give you? A miraculous show of power? Shall I turn water to wine?" Loki was losing his own temper now. This always happened when he told the truth; no one ever believed him, ever.

"That would be a start!" Jane snapped back.

"Well, I hate to tell you, but I'm all out of magic," Loki growled "my fall ripped it from me."

"Ha!" Jane laughed, it was a cold sound. It didn't suit her at all. "Okay crazy god story aside. Where did you learn to fight? AND I want an apology."

"I was trained to fight alongside my brother and the Warriors Three since a young age over a thousand year ago." He wasn't getting anywhere he could tell; but he was determined to tell the truth. _I want her to believe me._ Jane's lips pressed into an impossibly thin line. "And an apology for what?"

"For almost killing my ex boyfriend-"

"HE ATTACKED US!" Loki sprang to his feet. He suddenly felt very lightheaded but he ignored the fuzzy splotches in his vision. Instead he focused his emerald stare on the small woman in front of him.

"AND FOR NEARLY GETTING YOURSELF KILLED!" she hit him. It hurt. She tried to hit him in the chest again. Loki caught her wrist. "LET GO!" She screamed in his face. He was so much taller than her but she glared up at him defiantly. Slowly he opened the hand holding her wrist. She wrenched it from his grip as soon as it was loose enough. Turning her back to him she began to pace the kitchen. Finally feeling too dizzy to bare it any longer, Loki sank back into the chair. So some of her anger was the fear she had for his safety? That didn't make much sense. _Strange mortal._ A warm feeling blossomed in his chest and something tingled in the backs' of his eyes. When was the last time anyone had worried about his safety?

"I need some air," Jane said quietly.

Loki looked up. Jane picked her keys up again and went to the door. She was gone before Loki could ask where she was going.

It was probably better this way; it always took mortals time to adjust to the truth. Would she believe him? That is what concerned Loki most. Would she come back, call him mad and demand him to leave. Would he leave? Loki struck the table in his frustration. It hurt. He wasn't crying. Loki never cried. He may feel sadness in this frail mortal form, but The Trickster never cried...

Why was he crying?

She thought about taking the car, but decided she didn't want to wreck it again so soon. So, Jane walked. No idea where she was going. She just needed to be away. She wandered for a long time, roaming the busy New York streets, paying little attention to where she was going. Before she knew it she was standing, waiting to cross a junction. The red man shone bright in the fading winter light. A shudder ran up her spine. The red man turned green. She knew this junction. This was where she had the accident; where she hit Loki. Jane closed her eyes, picturing that night from months ago.

 _She was driving. She stopped at the red light. People crossed. She was the third car back. The light turned green. She accelerated. There was no one in the road. Then there he was. He must have stepped out late. She braked! Too late. She hit him. He struck the windshield. It smashed. He flipped over the roof of the car. Hit the ground. She got out. She ran to him._

 _He had appeared out of nowhere! He stepped off the pavement late! She hit him. CRASH! He had appeared out of nowhere. He was not there then he was there. The air had shimmered then he was there. Falling. CRASH!_

"Hey watch it lady!" someone had walked into her. Jane was still standing on the edge of the crossing. The green man winked at her then turned red.

"Sorry," she mumbled to the disgruntled man.

"Ain't no place for day dreaming!" he grumbled then waddled off.

No, it wasn't a place for day dreaming. The skid marks from her cars tiers where still visible on the tarmac. She stared at them. _He had appeared from nowhere._ He _had_ appeared from _nowhere_.

Jane swallowed. _I'll be damned._ Turning fast on her heel, nearly bumping into someone else she hurried back the way she had come. It was nearly full dark by now; all the big light-up billboards were flashing _coco cola_ adverts, _get slim quick_ _fixes, and Rimmel London_ make up. The streets were getting busier as people came out for end of day shopping.

Jane wasn't athletic. In fact she very soon had a very nasty stitch in her side. She kept running though. God, she hoped he was still there when she got back! The lift in the student accommodation was her next hurdle. _Too slow!_ She left it and took to running up the stairs two at a time. If she had the time after this, she swore she'd spend a little more time in the gym. She reached her door and pulled it open. Only it was locked so, she had to fumble with the keys. Finally the door was open! She burst through, rather undignified and stumbled to a stop in the kitchen.

Loki was still there, slouched over the kitchen table.

"L-Loki-" Jane gasped. She was so out of breath she could barely speak. The raven black head lifted and the pale face of the man it belonged to stared at her. His nose was a little red and his eyes were slightly puffy. "H-how?" she managed to breathe out. Loki looked puzzled. Slowing down, Jane gulped down a few big breaths, wincing at the sharp pain in her ribs. She was going to ask again. When he slowly unfolded from the chair to his full inhuman height and walked over to her. _Inhuman height._

"Breathe, that's it. Slower," he spoke gently. A mad kind of grin split Jane's lips and she looked up at him. Her eyes burned for the truth. She was a scientist after all –well perhaps not a qualified one- but still, she had the bug.

"Tell me how,"

A bright light shone in the back of Loki's eyes. A smirk twitched the corners of his mouth up. He leaned down to her level. His voice was almost a purr.

"Are you saying that you believe me Jane Foster?" the smirk grew.

"Are you telling me the truth?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Yes,"

"Then tell me how- how you did it- how it happened?" she was buzzing with giddy nerves. He leaned even closer and breathed into her ear.

"Magic,"

* * *

 **I'd love to take this moment to welcome the new readers and to than all of you who have reviewed! it really helps me to keep writing knowing you all want to read more! so, what did you think of this chapter?**


End file.
